


Harry Potter und der Bau der Schlangen

by burningupasunjust2saygoodbye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy's still annoying, F/M, Gen, Gray Harry, I'll probably add more tags later, Potter Twins, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, WBWL, a rewrite of book one if Harry was in Slytherin and his twin brother Jules was a git, german translation, i don't know what else is supposed to go here, idk pairings yet, mild james potter bashing, no pairings before 4th year, potential dumbledore bashing, potential snape bashing, slytherin maneuvers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningupasunjust2saygoodbye/pseuds/burningupasunjust2saygoodbye
Summary: Nach zehn elenden Jahren bei den Dursleys findet Harry Potter heraus, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Nur ist es in dieser Geschichte keine Überraschung-die einzige Überraschung ist, dass es andere gibt wie ihn. Zum Beispiel seinen Zwillingsbruder: Julian Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt.Dies ist nicht der Harry den wir zu kennen glauben.(Deutsche Übersetzung)





	1. Der Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Den of Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608820) by [sunmoonandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmoonandstars/pseuds/sunmoonandstars). 



> I just copied all the characters and tags from the original work

Harry war so lange gerannt, dass er dachte seine Lunge müsse kollabieren.

Dudley und Pierce und der Rest hatten gerade sein letztes, sein bestes Versteck im Park gefunden, was natürlich bedeutete, dass er lossprinten musste um seinen Vorsprung vor Dudleys Gang zu behalten. Er hatte kein Frühstück bekommen weil er den Toast verbrannt hatte, und sein Magen war leer und wütend, während Dudley dank Smoothies und Harrys Rührei und Aufregung überdreht war.

Sie kamen näher.

Harry sah ein ihm fremdes Straßenschild und folgte ihm, verzweifelt genug um zu hoffen, eine unbekannte Umgebung würde seinen Cousin verwirren. Ein anderes Schild tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf, außen an einem großen, hässlich grauen Gebäude:

_Öffentliche Bibliothek._

Die Schulbibliothek – Harry fiel ein, dass in der Schulbibliothek sehr streng auf Ruhe geachtet wurde. Außerdem war sie ein Ort an dem Dudelys Crew nie auftauchte.

Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken schoss Harry die Stufen hinauf und durch die automatische Glastür hindurch.

Von innen konnte er Dudley und Sammy und Piers und Brian vorbeirennen sehen, brüllend und wütend, Dudley und Piers beide mit Stöcken in den Händen. Die Bibliothek würdigten sie keines Blickes.

Wenn er schon einmal an einem Ort war, an dem sie nichtmal laut werden konnten, falls sie ihn finden sollten, dann konnte er auch ein wenig hierbleiben. Harry drehte sich um.

Die Bibliothek war größer als die Schulbibliothek. Sehr viel größer.

Die Schulbibliothek hatte er nie besonders gemocht, die Bibliothekarin war eine Freundin von Tante Petunia aus der Elternversammlung. Sie beobachtete ihn immer als glaubte sie, er würde die Bücher stehlen, oder zerreißen, oder vielleicht ein Feuer in einem Pentagramm entzünden. (Wahrscheinlich sollte Harry nicht wissen, was Pentagramme waren, aber er hatte ein paar ältere Kinder belauscht, die sich in einem fröhlichen Flüsterton unterhalten hatten den Kinder benutzen wenn sie an verbotenes Wissen kommen das sie nicht ganz verstehen, und er wusste, dass es etwas mit der Beschwörung des Teufels zu tun hatte. Tante Petunia jedoch schien den Teufel zu hassen, also schloss Harry, dass er, falls er wüsste wie man den Teufel rufen kann und der Teufel sich auf seine Seite gegen seine Tante und Onkel stellen würde, den Teufel den beiden jederzeit vorziehen würde. Er wusste jedoch nicht, wie man den Teufel heraufbeschwören solle, und selbst wenn er es wüsste würde er es nicht in der Schulbibliothek tun.)

Diese Bibliothek war anders. Der Empfangstresen war nicht besetzt und es saßen ein paar Menschen verstreut an einfachen beigen Tischen, und sie alle lasen, tippten oder schrieben still vor sich hin. Harry sah mit verkniffenen Augen eine liebenswürdige Frau an, die einen Wagen voller Bücher vorbeischob. Sie sah ein wenig aus wie eine frühere Lehrerin, Mrs. Moore, eine plumpe Frau mit wilden, dunklen Locken und einem sehr angenehmen Aktzent die ihm manchmal in der Mittagspause extra Corned Beef Sandwiches hinschob, nur dass die Haut dieser Frau eher kupferfarben war als braun.

„E-Entschuldigen Sie,“ stammelte Harry.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blinzelte. Er wusste, was sie sah; seine Anziehsachen waren zu groß und hässlich und abgetragen und er sah mehr aus als sei er fünf statt sieben Jahre alt. Harry setzte seine unschuldigste Miene auf, die er seinen Lehrern gegenüber trug, mit großen, verletzlich blickenden Augen und einem hoffnungsvollen Zug um den Mund. Er tat außerdem sein Bestes, das unnatürliche grün seiner Augen zu dämpfen. Er wusste, dass es einige Menschen unangenehm war und er war sich nicht sicher wie er es anstellte, aber er konnte sie für kurze Zeit matter machen wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, auch wenn er davon immer Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Es schien zu funktionieren. Die Gesichtszüge der Frau wurden fast unmittelbar weicher und sie fing an zu lächeln. Harry versteckte seine Zufriedenheit darüber. „Wie kann ich die helfen, Schätzchen?“ sagte sie und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter.

Er zeigte ihr sein bestes schüchternes Lächeln im Gegenzug. „Ich habe mich gefragt ob—ob es hier auch Bücher für... für Kinder gibt?“

„Natürlich,“ sagte sie, mit einem breiteren Lächeln. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir zeige wo?“

„Vielen Dank,“ sagte Harry und sah scheu auf den Boden, ein Schachzug den er sich von Piers Polkiss abgeschaut hatte, der trotz all seiner rattengesichtigen Dummheit seltsam gut darin war, seine Lehrer zu manipulieren. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Piers das runter-und-weggucken Maneuver nur benutzte weil es schwieriger war ihm zu trauen wenn man sein ganzes Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Sind Sie eine Bibliothekarin?“

„Das bin ich,“ sagte die Frau. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und machte die Worte auf ihrem Namensschild aus – Smithy. „Ich arbeite hier seit dreiunddreißig Jahren.“

„Ui,“ sagte Harry und versuchte, bewundernd zu klingen. „Das ist eine ganz schön lange Zeit um irgendwo zu arbeiten.“

„Ich bin mir sicher du bekommst viele Ratschläge von Erwachsenen, und ich bin mir sicher du findest das Meiste davon unsinnig,“ sagte Mrs. Smithy zwinkernd. „Aber das hier hat mich noch nicht enttäuscht: Tu etwas, das du liebst, und du wirst keinen einzigen Tag im Leben arbeiten.“

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte über die Worte nach. Es ergab Sinn, wenn Arbeit etwas unangenehmes war das man nur für Geld tat. Er glaubte nicht, dass Onkel Vernons Arbeit besonders viel Spaß machte, so viel wie sein Onkel sich beschwerte – über seinen Chef und seine Mitarbeiter, über die Menschen die für ihn arbeiteten und die Firmen mit denen er zusammenarbeitet, über den Grundriss des Parkhauses und die Qualität des Kaffees.Wenn Onkel Vernon etwas machen würde das ihm Spaß machte, vielleicht wäre er dann nicht die ganze Zeit so reizbar.

„Also, finde eine Arbeit die du magst...“ sagte er langsam, „und sie wird dir nicht langweilig werden? Oder wünschst nicht du müsstest sie nicht machen?“

Mrs. Smithy lächelte noch breiter. „Genau! Du bist clever. Wie alt bist du? Fünf?“

„Sieben,“ sagte Harry und sah nach unten. Diesmal war es unwillkürlich. Er wusste, dass er klein war für sein Alter, und er hasste es.

„Oh, Schätzchen, entschuldigung. Nun, ich bin mir sicher du wirst noch größer,“ versicherte Mrs. Smithy. „Mein Sohn ist inzwischen groß und ausgezogen, natürlich, er ist in seinen Dreißigern, aber lass mich dir sagen, er war der Kleinste in seiner Klasse bis er sechzehn wurde, und dann ist er nach oben geschossen wie Unkraut. War der Größte von seinen Mitschülern nach nur achzehn Monaten. So, hier sind wir auch schon!“

„Wow,“ hauchte Harry und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Es gab viel mehr Bücher als in der Schulbibliothek, und es hab keine knopfäugige Ms. Gurgle die ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrte wenn er hustete. „Vielen Dank!“

„Hab einen schönen Tag, Schätzchen,“ sagte Mrs. Smithy mit einem letzten Lächeln und ging zurück zu ihrer Beschäftigung.

Harry verbrachte eine Minute damit, sich nur umzugucken bevor er ein blaues Taschenbuch mit einem Drachen auf dem Cover aus einem Regal zog und anfing zu lesen.

 

Die Bibliothek wurde zu seinem Zufluchtsort.

Was Harry am liebsten hatte an der Fantasyabteilung war, dass – war, dass all die seltsamen Sachen an ihm – all seine _Verrücktheit_ – nun, in den Büchern war es nicht verrückt. Es bedeutete, dass er ein Magier war, oder ein Drachenreiter, oder ein Flaschengeist. Es bedeutete, dass er etwas Besonders war, _mächtig_ , nicht nur ein Kind aus dem langweiligen Little Whinging.

Langsam begann er zu glauben, dass Tante Petunia Unrecht hatte. Sie war immerhin keine nette Person – er hatte ihr geglaubt als sie meinte, er sei eine Missgeburt, aber er hasste Tante Petunia, also war es vielleicht etwas Gutes, etwas zu sein das Tante Petunia nicht mochte.

Er arbeitete einen Monat lang besonders hart, zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und sammelte all seinen Mut zusammen. Schließlich fragte er Tante Petunia, ob er ein paar der alten Bücher lesen dürfe, die Dudley zu Weihnachten und Geburtstagen bekommen hatte und die nun in seinem zweiten Schlafzimmer Staub sammelten. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer furchtbaren,verkniffenen Miene, und für einen Augenblick befürchtete Harry, sie würde den Besen holen, aber im nächsten Moment nickte sie ruckartig und wies ihn barsch an, nicht einmal daran zu denken die Bücher zu beschädigen. Harry dankte ihr und verschwand bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern konnte.

Beim Abendessen strengte er sich extra an. Nicht weil er dachte, dass es Freundlichkeit war – er hatte genug gelesen um zu wissen, dass seine Familie ungewöhnlich schlecht darin war, eine Familie zu sein, und dass er nicht dankbar sein musste, wenn sich jemand einmal wie eine anständige Person verhielt – sondern weil er sich sicher war, es würde für ihn in Zukunft einfacher sein, wenn er im Gegenzug etwas tat. Auch wenn es ihn verrückt machte.

Dudley fiel die Abwesenheit der Bücher nicht einmal auf, und Onkel Vernon schien nie zu bemerken, dass sie nun am niedrigen Ende im Schrank unter der Treppe aufgereiht standen, wenn er Harry hineinwarf. Harry und Tante Petunia sprachen sie nie wieder an. Aber Stück für Stück wanderten Dudleys Bücher aus seinem zweiten Schlafzimmer in Harrys Schrank.

Er war vorsichtig mit ihnen.

Aber er ignorierte sie nicht.

 

Eines Tages saß Harry in der Bibliothek, etwa ein Jahr nachdem er zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Seit einer Weile versuchte er zu lesen, aber er war abgelenkt. Eine Woche lang war er nicht hier gewesen, seit Onkel Vernon ihn zufällig in der Küche gesehen hatte, als er einen zerbrochenen Teller reparierte. Er hatte ihn für sechs Tage am Stück in den Schrank unter der Treppe geworfen.

Harry wusste, dass er lernen musste, seine Seltsamkeit zu kontrollieren. Genau wie die Figuren in seinen Büchern – sie mussten es auch lernen.

„Wie geht es dir, Neal?“ fragte Mrs. Smithy, die mit dem Kopf in die Ecke hineinsah, in der Harry gerne las.

Er schenkte ihr sein bestes süßes Lächeln. „Hi, Mrs. Smithy! Ziemlich gut.“

Sie sah auf das geschlossene Buch. „Ist irgendetwas los? Sonst hast du die Nase in den Seiten vergraben wenn ich vorbeikomme.“

Harry zögerte. „Ich...“

Er konnnte sie genausogut fragen. Sie war erwachsen, und obwohl er ihr nicht traute (niemand hatte ihm je geholfen, auch wenn er gefragt hatte; um Hilfe zu bitten hatte ihm nur die kalte Schulter der Lehrer eingebracht und führte dazu, dass er zu Hause von dern Dursleys geschlagen wurde weil er undankbar war und Gerüchte verbreitete), er mochte sie. Und er traute ihr … ein bisschen mehr als allen anderen Erwachsenen.

„Wenn Sie etwas neues lernen wollen, wie machen Sie das?“ fragte er langsam. „Etwas das man sich selbst bebringen muss.“

Sie zögerte. „Wie eine Sprache?“

„Ich... denke schon.“ Das würde funktionieren.

„Lernen und üben,“ sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Viel Übung. Auch wenn du nicht merkst, dass du besser wirst.“

Er nickte langsam. „Oh... kay. Danke.“

„Sag mir Bescheid wenn du irgendetwas brauchst,“ sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

_Essen. Eine warme Jacke. Pflaster. Bücher. Jemand, der meinen Cousin ins Gesicht schlägt. Etwas, das mir hilft nachts zu schlafen._ „Mach ich, vielen Dank.“

Sie verschwand und Harry sah stirnrunzelnd die Bücher an. Er hatte Dinge bewegt. Er hatte seine Haare über Nacht nachwachsen lassen. Er hatte mindestens zweimal aus Versehen die Größe seiner Anziehsachen verändert, sodass es aussah als hätte er zugeschnittene Lumpen an statt nur Lumpen. Er hatte die Haare einer Lehrerin eine lustige Farbe werden lassen als sie ihn im Unterricht dafür ausgelacht hatte, dass er dumm war. Dabei tat er nur so als sei er dumm um nicht besser zu sein als Dudley.

Harry zog sich seine alte, kratzende Mütze vom Kopf und dachte an Wärme. Warm duschen an den Tagen, an denen ihn die Dursleys alleine im Haus ließen. Warme Sommersonne und der heiße Asphalt im Park, angenehm an seinem Rücken auch wenn Dudleys Gang lachend um ihn herumstand, auch wenn seine Haut davon schmerzte, auf dem Boden herumzurutschen. Warme Luft die einem ins Gesicht schlägt wenn man aus dem Kalten nach drinnen kommt.

Er roch Rauch im selben Augenblick in dem seine Hände Hitze wahrnahmen und sah nach unten—und schrie auf.

Seine Mütze stand in Flammen.

Harry ließ sie fallen, dann kam er zu sich und trat auf ihr herum bis die kleinen Flammen erloschen.

Nervös guckte er aus seiner Ecke heraus.

Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt.

Er atmete aus und hob die Mütze auf. Wenn er sie umdrehte konnte man nicht einmal erkennen dass sie beschädigt worden war.

Er hatte die Bibliothek nicht niedergebrannt und er hatte eine Reaktion ausgelöst. Wenigstens bewieß es, dass er _ein Stück weit_ Kontrolle hatte.

Harry brauchte einen Monat um das Wärmen zu meistern. Er konnte Wärme in ein Kleidungsstück oder so ziemlich alles bringen, auch wenn Papier schwieriger war, und sie würde ein paar Minuten bis einen ganzen Tag andauern, je nachdem wie viel Kraft er aufwendete. Zu Beginn machte ihn sogar das kleinste Bisschen wirr und erschöpft, aber mit Übung wurde es einfacher und einfacher.

Er stellte fest, dass er sehr viel besser schlief wenn seine dünne, verschlissene Decke von innen Wärme ausstrahlte.

Feuer war leichter, er musste nicht auf den schmalen Grat zwischen Hitze und Brennen achten. Wenn er etwas anzünden wollte musste er nur an all die Situationen denken, in denen Dudley ihn die Treppen hinuntergestoßen oder Dinge zerbrochen und Harry beschuldigt hatte, wie er mit seinen Stapeln an Geschenken geprotzt oder Harrys Essen gestohlen hatte. Daran, wie Tante Petunia ihn mit dem Besen geschlagen hatte oder mit einer Pfanne, wie Onkel Vernon seinen Gürtel oder seine fleischigen Hände bereit gemacht hatte zum prügeln. Dann fingen die Dinge schnell Feuer.

Harry verdrängte seinen Ärger normalerweise. Es war jedoch interessant, dass er, manchmal, nützlich sein konnte.

Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann war seine Wut nicht wirklich _heiß_. Sie half mit Feuer, aber Harrys Wut fühlte sich in seinem Bauch eher kalt an. Kalt und dicht wie die Gletscher von denen er gelesen hatte. Also war das, was er als nächstes ausprobierte—Dinge einfrieren.

Eis war noch einfacher zu locken als Feuer. Und es machte ihn eine ganze _Woche_ lang glücklich wenn er daran zurückdachte, als er den Bürgersteig im richtigen Moment angestarrt und vereisen lassen hatte, sodass Dudley und Piers und Sammy ausrutschten und in einen Mülleimer fielen.

Als sie sich umdrehten war er verschwunden.

Ihm wurde nicht einmal die Schuld zugeschoben.

Auch daraus lernte er:

_Sich nicht erwischen lassen._

 

Ungefähr um die Zeit zu der er neun Jahre alt wurde begann Tante Petunia, ihn nachts in den Schrank unter der Treppe einzusperren. Also begann Harry zu lernen, wie man Dinge aufschließt.

Drei Monate lang verbrachte er jede Nacht eine Stunde damit, seinen Schrank anzustarren und sich zu konzentrieren bis ihm der Kopf wehtat und er aufgeben und schlafen gehen musste weil Tante Petunia ihn jeden Morgen um sechs aufstehen ließ um Frühstück zu machen.

Als er das erste mal ein wiederwilliges _-klick_ hörte, stockte Harry der Atem. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach der Tür aus. Wenn er es sich nur eingebildet hatte-

Aber er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet, und die Tür schwang langsam unter der Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen auf. Harry lächelte, langsam und schneidend.

Von diesem Tag an aß er besser, und obwohl er nicht _wirklich_ wuchs, war es entscheidend besser, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich ein Stück übriggebliebenes Hühnchen, eine oder zwei Scheiben Brot, ein paar Schlucke Milch aus dem Karton oder kalte Karotten oder Lauch von der Anrichte zu stibitzen.

Harry stellte fest, dass er mehr Energie hatte, weniger Schlaf brauchte und seltener krank wurde.

Sollten seine Tante und Onkel etwas bemerken so sagten sie jedenfalls nichts, und Harry nutzte die freien Minuten die er hatte, weil er seine Aufgaben schneller erledigte als erwartet um sich im Geräteschuppen zu verstecken in den niemand sonst hineinging. Dort verbrachte er viele angenehme Stunden mit Wärmezaubern und Dudleys Büchern. Auch wurde er nicht mehr so müde, wenn er seine Seltsamkeit nutzte, und auch wenn es genauso lang dauerte, neue Dinge zu lernen, so wurde ihm nicht mehr so wirr im Kopf und er bekam seltener Kopfschmerzen. Harry arbeitete daran, seinen Schrank zu verschließen und zu öffnen, dann die Eingangstür, danach die Hintertür, und das Vorhängeschloss am Geräteschuppen, und die Türen an Onkel Vernons Auto, bis er es konsequent und mit geschlossenen Augen schaffte.

Als Tante Petunia ihn dafür scholt, dass er zu viele Glühbirnen verbrauchte, obwohl er nur eine Birne in seinem Schrank hatte die er nur dazu nutzte, nachts zu lesen, entschied er sich dazu, etwas neues zu lernen.

Diesmal war es einfacher als die Schlösser. Einen Ball aus Licht in eine seiner Handflächen heraufbeschwören unterschied sich nicht so sehr davon, Wärme in Gegenstände zu bringen. Den Ball unter der Decke des Schrankes schweben zu lassen war schon schwieriger, aber letztendlich schaffte Harry es, und auch wenn das Licht nicht besonders hell war funktionierte es.

Schließlich kam er an den Punkt an dem er den Ball so klein wie einen Stecknadelkopf oder so groß wie einen Basketball werden lassen, und jede Größe dazwischen, und die Farbe des Lichtes ließ sich verändern, auch wenn ihn eine größere Kugel oder Farbveränderung immernoch schnell müder werden ließen.

Anschließend machte er sich daran zu lernen Dinge zu bewegen. Alles was darüber hinausging, einen Küchenstuhl einen halben Meter zu verschieben, oder die Tür seines Schrankes auf- oder zuzumachen war anstrengend, aber die Nacht, in der Harry es schaffte, seine Matratze samt ihm selbst ein paar Zentimeter anzuheben war eine der besten Nächte seines Lebens.

Er würde es durch die Schulzeit schaffen.

Er würde überleben.

Nach seinem elften Geburtstag würde er auf eine andere Schule gehen als Dudley, vielleicht würde er wirkliche Freunde machen und vernünftige Noten bekommen und das ganze Wissen anwenden können das er sich über die Jahre angeeignet hatte aber im Unterreicht immer versteckt hatte. Wenn er konnte würde er seine _Seltsamkeit_ benutzen, und sie geheim halten, und unauffällig bleiben und _sich nicht erwischen lassen_ , und eines Tages würde er hier rauskommen und nie wiederkehren.

Manchmal stellte Harry sich vor, wie es wäre, es ihnen heimzuzahlen. Manchmal dachte er daran, Dudleys Kopf in die Toilette zu halten ohne einen Finger zu rühren, oder Eis oben auf der Treppe unter Onkel Vernons Füßen erscheinen zu lassen, oder die Flammen im Herd wachsen und nach Tante Petunias Schürze greifen zu lassen. Aber solche Gedanken taten weh weil er nichts tun konnte um sie wahr werden zu lassen (noch nicht), also verdrängte er sie in eine Ecke seines Gehirns und ignorierte sie, wann immer sie sich nach vorne drängen wollten.

Er würde es Tante Petunia nie wissen lassen, aber Harry mochte es eigentlich ganz gerne, im Garten zu arbeiten. Er konnte vom Wasserschlauch trinken um nicht durstig oder zu hungrig zu werden, und es war auf eine gewisse Weise befriedigend. Also ließ er sich nichts anmerken wenn sie ihn nach draußen schickte, aber die Rosen zu trimmen und den Rasen zu mähen und Unkraut in den Blumenbeeten zu jäten mochte er von seinen Aufgaben am liebsten.

Es wurde manchmal etwas einsam.

Harry hasste es, aber manchmal fühlte er sich schrecklich einsam. Er hatte nie einen Freund gehabt; in der Schule verscheuchte Dudley jeden, außerdem fand er die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden ein bisschen zu dumm und nervig um wirklich mit ihnen befreundet sein zu wollen, selbst wenn Harrys Cousin nicht der Schultyrann wäre.

Manchmal sprach er zu sich selbst, oder zu den Blumen, nur um seine eigene Stimme zu hören. „Oh nein, das machst du nicht“ wenn ein Rosenbusch versuchte, sein Oberteil zu zerreißen; „nimm das“ wenn er eine besonders eigensinnige Wurzel ausreißen musste; „nun, _das_ ist eklig“ wenn er im Frühling ein paar Nacktschnecken unter tiefhängenden Zweigen entdeckte.

Eines Sommertages begegnete er einer Natter. Harry war abgelenkt weil er an den Geburtstag seines Cousins am nächsten Tag dachte, daran, dass er besonders früh aufstehen und besser aufpassen musste um den Bacon nicht zu verbrennen, und sich fragte ob er mit seiner Seltsamkeit ein bisschen Bacon in seinen Mund befördern könnte während seine Hände bschäftigt waren, und er wäre fast auf die Schlange getreten.

„Oh nein---“ Er stolperte und fiel hin.

_„Dumme ungeschickte Menschen“_ zischte die Schlange.

Harry erstarrte.

Die Schlange starrte ihn an. _„Fängst du gleich auch noch an zu schreien, du großer dummer Haufen?“_

_„Entschuldigung – wie bitte?“_ Harry verschluckte sich fast als er feststellte, dass seine Worte ein wenig zischend klangen.

Die Schlange zuckte zurück, anscheinend genaus überrascht wie Harry selbst. _„Du bist ein Redner!“_

_„Ich... ja?“_

_„Wie interessant.“_ Die Schlange wirkte nun neugierig. _„Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dich dumm genannt zu haben. Ich denke immernoch, dass du ein Haufen bist. Menschen sind ungeschickt.“_

_„Ich habe versucht, nicht auf dich raufzutreten,“_ sagte Harry entrüstet und vergaß, dass er geschockt sein sollte.

_„Danke dafür, denke ich_ “ sagte die Schlange. " _Ich habe noch nie einen Sprecher getroffen.“_

_„Also ist es nicht normal? Mit Schlangen sprechen zu können?“_

_„Oh, bei meinem Ei, nein.“_

Harry zögerte.

_„Wenn du nichts weiter sagen willst, ich muss jetzt jagen,“_ sagte die Schlange gereizt.

_„Natürlich—es tut mir Leid. Ähm, Ich kann—Ich würde gerne—mehr reden. Falls du zurückkommen kannst.“_ platzte es aus Harry heraus, der diese plötzliche und unerwartete Verbindung nicht verlieren wollte.

Die Schlange schien darüber nachzudenken. _„Ich habe gehört, dass Menschen Schlangen streicheln können und es sich gut anfühlt. Wenn du es versuchen wirst, komme ich wieder... irgendwann.“_

_„Einverstanden,_ “ erwiderte Harry hastig.

Die Schlange verschwand so schnell, dass Harry die nach einem Blinzeln schon nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Okay. Er konnte also mit Schlangen sprechen. Das war... nicht wirklich seltsamer als Dinge mit Gedanken anzünden zu können oder auf seiner Matratze über dem Boden zu schweben als wolle er es Aladdins magischem Teppich gleichtun.

Die Nachricht schien sich zu verbreiten, und die Gartenarbeit wurde wesentlich weniger einsam, da einige Schlangen der Nachbarschaft auftauchten um mit Harry zu reden während der arbeitete. Die erste Schlange die er getroffen hatte trug einen Namen der in Harrys Ohren klang wie Jase und liebte es besonders, seinen Rücken gestreichelt zu bekommen, womit er nicht alleine war.

Schlangen hatten jedoch nicht unbedingt die spannendsten Gesprächsthemen. Die meiste Zeit redeten sie über ihre Nester, über ihre Beute, wie die Jagd gewesen war, dass sie nach einem Partner suchten, sich auf den Winterschlaf vorbereiteten oder wo ein netter Platz war um faul in der Sonne zu liegen. Harry wurde schnell gut darin, über Schlangenthemen zu sprechen. Schlangen mochten Aufmerksamkeit, wie er lernte; wenn er ihnen über den Rücken strich wenn sie ihn darum baten und ihnen Fragen stellte und sie über sich selbst und ihren Tag reden ließ hielten sie ihn bald für eine interessante und begrenzt nützliche Ablenkung.

Harry fand es schade, dass die Schule seine Zeit draußen im Garten eingrenzte und mehr noch, dass das kalte Wetter viele seiner schuppigen Freunde in die Winterstarre schickte. Der Winter kam ihm noch länger vor nach den Monaten voller Gesellschaft die, auch wenn seine Gegenüber keine Menschen waren, für den konversationshungrigen Jungen wie ein Geschenk gewesen waren.

 

„Hol die Post, Dudley.“

„Soll doch Harry sie holen.“

„Hol die Post, Harry.“

„Soll doch Dudley sie holen.“

„Knuff ihn mal mit deinem Smelting-Stock, Dudley.“

Harry wich dem Stock aus und verließ mit Freude das Chaos der Küche, den Gestank seiner neuen Schuluniform, den Stapel an Geschenken und den mit einer von der Schule gestellten Waffe bewaffneten Terror den Dudley darstellte.

_Ernsthaft_ , dachte er, _was für eine Schule gibt allen Kindern richtige Stöcke um sich gegenseitig zu schlagen?_

Er ließ sich Zeit damit, die Post aufzusammeln und sah die Umschläge durch, um seine Zeit außerhalb der Küche so sehr wie möglich zu strecken.

Seine Hände erstarrten für einen Moment.

Harry hielt sich den Brief fast bis unter die Nase und kniff die Augen zusammen um die Buchstaben zu lesen.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Im Schrank unter der Treppe_

_Ligusterweg 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Ein... Brief. Für ihn. Von jemandem der von dem Schrank wusste in dem er schlief.

Seine Augen verengten sich, während sein Herz vor Aufregung hämmerte. Er wollte aufgeregt sein... Aber es konnte genausogut ein fieser Scherz sein. Obwohl die Handschrift zu ordentlich war um von Dudleys Freunden zu sein, und außerdem waren sie alle zu dumm um etwas zu schreiben wie „Mr. H. Potter.“ Er konnte beim besten Willen an niemanden denken der ihm einen Scherz spielen wollte und zusätzlich vom Schrank wusste. Tante Magda vielleicht? Aber das war nicht ihr Stil. Wenn sie ihn verletzen wollte würde sie auftauchen und ihm Ripper auf den Hals hetzen. Was sie ein paar Wochen vorher _getan hatte_.

„Junge!“ bellte Onkel Vernon, und Harry zuckte zusammen und stopfte den Umschlag unter den Hosenbund von Dudleys alter Hose bevor er in die Küche zurückging.

„Tut mir Leid, Onkel Vernon,“ sagte er, gab ihm den Stapel Briefe und ging wieder zum Herd.

Er war dabei den Bacon zu braten, unter Tante Petunias schrillen Anweisungen, ihn bloß nicht anbrennen zu lassen, als es an der Tür klopfte,

„Ich wette es ist Piers!“ rief Dudley, und bewegte sich schneller als Harry erwartet hatte dass sich ein Junge von Dudleys Größe bewegen könne.

Harry tat sein Bestes um seinen rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und hoffte, dass die Ankunft von Piers Tante Petunia dazu bringen würde, ihn aus der Küche zu werfen sodass er den Brief lesen konnte.

Ein Schrei aus dem Eingangszimmer riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Harry ließ fast die Pfanne fallen.

Vernon riss den Kopf nach oben und seine Augen blickten scharf. „Petunia?“

„-- _dich nicht in meinem Haus haben!_ “ Tante Petunias Stimme erhob sich über der leise gemurmelten Unterhaltung--- Dudleys Stimme und eine die Harry fremd war. Ihre Worte waren die einzigen, die Harry trotz dem Brutzeln des Bacons verstehen konnte.

„Petunia, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür,“ sagte jemand, ziemlich deutlich, und dann trat jemand in die Küche und Harry sah auf und erstarrte.

Er blickte auf sein Spiegelbild, wäre er zwanzig Jahre älter und würde sein älteres Selbst regelmäßig Sport machen und gut essen und ein Leben führen das seiner Haut ein gesundes Leuchten verlieh. Die gleichen wilden schwarzen Haare, die gleichen runden Brillengläser, der gleiche schlanke Körperbau, der gleiche schalkhafte Zug um den Mund. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Harrys Augen leuchtend grün waren während die des Mannes von einem warmen haselnussbraun waren, und während Harry seit dem Autounfall, der seine Eltern getötet hatte, eine kleine Narbe auf der Stirn hatte, die Haut des Mannes makellos war. Harry konnte es sehen, denn anders als seine Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fielen und die Narbe versteckten waren die Haare des Mannes auf stylishe Art und Weise nach oben und hinten von seiner Stirn weggestrichen.

Harry bemerkte, dass er gaffte, schloss schnell seinen Mund und drehte sich zurück zum Bacon. Wenn er ihn anbrennen ließ würde er in Schwierigkeiten kommen.

„Junge, lass den Bacon,“ befahl Onkel Vernon.

Harry tat so schnell wie möglich wie ihm gehießen. Er nahm die Spannung im Raum wahr, wusste, dass ihm gewöhnlich Gewalt drohte wenn er nicht sehr sehr vorsichtig war.

Dann traute er sich, zu den Erwachsenen hinüberzusehen. Der unbekannte Mann sah sich im Zimmer um, langsam und fassungslos, als ob er nicht alles verarbeiten könne. Tante Petunia hatte sich ihren Weg in die Küche gebahnt und stand neben Onkel Vernon. Dudley war immer noch im Flur, nicht in der Lage seinen Körperumfang an dem Mann vorbeizubewegen und schrie, dass er seine Geschenke wolle und sein Frühstück und wer ist das, Mum, er ist mir im Weg, Mum was passiert hier?

Harry beobachtete, wie seine Tante und Onkel den Fremden ansahen und in seinem Kopf klickten ein paar Puzzelteile zusammen.

Sie kannten ihn. Sie kannten ihn , von irgendwo her, und sie waren nicht glüklich darüber ihn zu sehen, und der Grund dafür hatte etwas mit Harry zu tun.

„Harry?“ sagte der fremde Mann unsicher.

„Ja, Sir,“ antwortete er höflich.

„Harry, Ich... Ich bin's,“ sagte der Fremde. „James... Potter?“

Harrys Blick schoss unwillkürlich zu Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon.

Er kannte diesen Namen.

Es war der Name seines Vaters. Seines verstorbenen Vaters.

Es war alles ein Scherz.

Seltsamerweise war das genug damit Harry sich entspannte. Mit einem Scherz konnte er umgehen. Es machte ihn wütend, natürlich, aber wo Dudleys Wut heiß war war Harrys kalt, und er konnte sie zur Seite schieben um sich mit der Situation vor ihm auseinanderzusetzen.

„Petunia,“ sagte der Fremde langsam, offensichtlich selbst Wut zurückkämpfend. „Petunia, was--“

„Du hast gesagt du würdest nicht wiederkommen,“ sagte Tante Petunia dem Tonfall der bedeutete, dass die gefährlich wütend war. Harry hatte mehr Angst vor ihr wenn sie in diesem Tonfall redet als er je vor Onkel Vernon hatte, egal wie viel dieser tobte und schrie und seinen Gürtel zur Hilfe nahm.

„Du hast gesagt du könntest dich nicht um ihn kümmern. Dass wir ihn großziehen müssten weil du es nicht konntest.“

„Ich habe nicht... Ich habe euch gebeten ihm von uns zu erzählen,“ sagte der Fremde, seine Stimme seltsam belegt.

Harry begann, an seinem Schluss zu zweifeln. Das hier war zu clever und zu gut geschauspielt für die Dursleys, ganz zu schweigen davon dass es zu kompliziert war, außerdem würden sie so etwas _nie_ an Dudelys Geburtstag machen.

„Du hast jegliches Mitspracherecht in seiner Erziehung verloren in dem Moment in dem du deinen einjährigen Sohn mitten in der Nacht in meine Arme gelegt hast und nach einer dreißigminütigen Erklärung für zehn Jahre verschwunden bist,“ zischte Tante Petunia.

Harrys Hals wurde ganz eng. „Du—du bist mein— _was_?“keuchte er bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Der Fremde sah gequält aus als er endlich Harrys Blick erwiderte. „Ja, Harry. Ich bin... dein Vater.“


	2. Winkelgasse

Harry musste seine Knie durchdrücken um nicht umzufallen.  
  
Der Mann--sein Vater?--sah beinahe enttäuscht aus. Als hätte er erwartet, dass Harry vor Freude springen und in seine Arme rennen würde. Harry war jedoch damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, was Tante Petunia gesagt hatte--du hast ihn mitten in der Nacht in meine Arme gelegt und bist nach einer dreißigminütigen Erklärung verschwunden--und er glaubte nicht, dass er seinen Vater besonders mochte.  
  
All die Zeit hatte er geglaubt, seine Eltern seien tot. Hatte geglaubt, wären sie am Leben würden sie ihn holen kommen und ihm ein Leben ermöglichen wie die Kinder in den Büchern eines hatten, mit Eltern die sie liebten, allen Geldsorgen und Feinden und Gefahren zum Trotz.  
  
Er hatte so viele Fragen und wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.  
  
  
  
James brauchte eine Stunde für seine Erklärung.  
  
Harry saß stumm und still da, sein Gesicht so nichtssagend wir möglich. Es machte James sichtlich unruhig, dass Harry so wenig Reaktionen zeigte, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sich darum zu scheren.  
  
Harry saß auf einem der Stühle im Wohnzimmer die er vorher nicht einmal hatte anfassen dürfen. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon saßen auf dem Sofa während James sich einen der Sessel links von Harry gesetzt hatte, gegenüber von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel.  
  
Er lernte einige Dinge über seine Familie:  
  
James hatte Lily, Tante Petunias Schwester, direkt nach der Schule geheiratet. Direkt nach der Zaubererschule, denn seine  Eltern waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, und es gab eine Schule für Leute mir Magie. Das war auch schon alles Gute an der ganzen Rede, ehrlich gesagt--als Harry seinen Brief aus dem Hosenbund zog genoss er die Abscheu in Tante Petunias Blick und die Aufregung zu wissen, dass er zwar ein Sonderling sein mochte, aber er war nicht der einzige und es gab einen Ort, an dem er mehr würde lernen können.  
  
Seine Mutter und sein Vater hatten in einem Krieg gegen einen bösen Zauberer namens Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer gekämpft.  
  
Als seine Mutter schwanger wurde hatten sich die beiden versteckt.  
  
Sie brachte zwei Söhne zur Welt, Zwillinge.  
  
(Als Harry hörte, dass er einen sieben Minuten jüngeren Zwillingsbruder namens Julian hatte vergaß er für einen Moment das Atmen.)  
  
Die beiden hatten der falschen Person vertraut, und eines Nachts war sein Vater bei einem Treffen der Leute gewesen, auf deren Seite sie im Krieg kämpften während  seine Mutter über ihre schlafenden Söhne wachte. Bei dem Treffen brach ein Kampf aus und James wurde abgelenkt. Es war nur ein Täuschungsmanöver; während sie stritten brach der böse Zauberer in ihr Haus ein und tötete Harrys Mutter. Dann versuchte er, Julian mit dem schlimmsten, tödlichsten existierenden Zauberspruch umzubringen. Irgendwie hatte Julian überlebt und es geschafft, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen dabei zu zerstören, was Harry albern fand da Julian damals ein Jahr alt gewesen war, es war also nicht als hätte er einen großen Kapf ausgefochten, aber er war noch nicht in der Lage, Worte aneinanderzureihen und so nickte er nur benommen.   
  
Von einem Tag auf den anderen wurde Julian ein Held in der Zaubererwelt von Großbritannien, wie James es nannte, aber Du-Weißt-Schon-Wessen Gefolgsleute wollten die restlichen Potters immernoch sehr tot sehen. In all dem Chaos wurde entschieden, dass der junge Harry weggeschickt werden sollte bis seine Magie sich zeigte und er in der Lage war, sich selbst zu verteidigen. "Es war zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit," sagte James, flehte beinahe darum, dass Harry ihm glaubte. (Was er nicht tat.) "Ich war eine Zielscheibe, und dein Bruder auch, aber das hieß nicht -- musste nicht heißen, dass du auch eine sein musstest."  
  
Harry war in der Obhut der Schwester seiner Mutter zurückgelassen worden in der Übereinkunft, dass sie eine bestimmte Nummer anrufen würde sobald Harry "unbeabsichtigte Magie" zeigte, was anscheinend das Zeichen war, dass ein Zaubererkind über Magie verfügte. Was sie, offensichtlich, nie getan hatte. James war also davon ausgegangen, dass Harry etwas war, das er "Squib" nannte, ein Baby von Zauberereltern ohne eigene Magie, und dass es Harry besser gehen würde wenn er nicht mit Zauberern in Kontakt käme, da er sich in keiner Weise gegen sie verteidigen hätte können. Harry fand auch das albern; er hätte seine Familie wenigstens im Geheimen kennenlernen können, aber an diesem Punkt war er so wütend, dass er nichts zu James Potter hätte sagen können, was nicht böse gemeint war.  
  
Als also der Schulleiter der magischen Schule James nach seinem älteren Sohn gefragt hatte und wieso er nicht wusste, dass dieser Magie besaß, wenn es die Schule wusste, die wohl auf magische Weise erkennen konnte welche Babies in Großbritannien mit Magie auf die Welt kamen, erkannte James sofort, dass Petunia gelogen hatte und hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht um ihn zu holen.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid," sagte James als er keine Erklärungen mehr hatte und Harry immernoch kein Wort gesagt hatte. "Ich... kann dir nicht beschreiben wie sehr es mir Leid tut. Und ich weiß, ich habe wahrscheinlich alle Chancen auf eine normale Vater-Sohn Beziehung zerstört die wir hatten, aber ich hoffe wir können... wenigstens versuchen ein bisschen was zu reparieren." Er atmete tief ein. "Der Umschlag... enthält eine Liste an benötigten Schulsachen. Es gibt einen Ort in London an den Zauberer gehen um solche Sachen zu kaufen. Wenn du möchtest kann ich dich dorthin mitnehmen und deine Sachen besorgen, und dann können wir --  nach Hause gehen."  
  
"Nach Hause," sagte Harry. "Dein Zuhause?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und mein... Julian wird da sein." Du hast deine Zwillingssöhne ernsthaft Hadrian und Julian genannt?  
  
"Ja." Etwas, das Harry nicht einordnen konnte zog über James' Gesicht.  
  
Er dachte darüber nach.  
  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte hier bleiben, wo er seine Schlangenfreunde im Garten hatte und wusste, wie er die Gefahren umschiffen konnte. Aber ein Blick ins Gesicht seiner Tante ließ ihn verstehen, dass sie und Onkel Vernon ihn noch mehr hassen würden als vorher, and dass er sich nicht darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Dinge so blieben bis die Schule in zwei Monaten begann.  
  
"Okay," sagte er leise und tat sein Bestes, wie ein geschocktes, ängstliches und zurückhaltend hoffnungsvolles Kind zu wirken. (Nur ersteres entsprach der Wahrheit.)  
  
Das Lächeln auf James' Gesicht war überrumpelnd mit der schieren Kraft seiner Erleichterung.  
  
Harry sagte ihm nicht, dass ihm Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon lieber waren. Wenigstens waren die beiden geradeheraus damit, dass sie ihn nicht wollten.  
  


 

 

  
  
"Willkommen in der Winkelgasse," sagte James mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
Harry folgte ihm langsam, mit großen Augen und offenem Mund.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hingucken sollte. So viele Läden, so viele seltsame Dinge, Leute in seltsamer Kleidung. Die Gespräche die er im Vorbeigehen mitbekam waren noch seltsamer.  
  
"Was für ein Anblick, nicht wahr?" Fragte James während er sich umsah mit dem Blick eines Mannes, der in eine wohlbekannte und vielgeliebte Umgebung zurückkehrt.  
  
Das holte Harry aus seiner Bewunderung zurück. "Großartig," stimmte er zu, er hatte sich entschieden für's Erste mit seinem Vater auszukommen.  
  
"Wo möchtest du zuerst hingehen?" Fragte James. Harry fand, dass er selbst ein wenig klang und aussah wie ein kleines Kind. "Wir können deinen Zauberstab holen, oder in den Buchladen --" du bist also niemand der liest, dachte Harry, der ein wenig Abscheu in seiner Stimme bemerkte -- "oder zur Apotheke, oder dir bessere Kleidung kaufen -- ernsthaft, ich könnte Petunia an ihren Zehen aufhängen dafür, dass sie dich in sowas gesteckt hat."  
  
Harry war mit dem Petunia-an-ihren-Zehen-aufhängen Gedanken mehr als einverstanden, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass James nur scherzte, also behielt er es für sich. "Ich... habe mich gefragt," sagte er schüchtern. "Ich hatte nie... Geld, denke ich..."  
  
James sah aus als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen. Harry sagte ihm nicht, wie ähnlich er Petunia in diesem Moment sah. "Oh, um -- Natürlich haben wir... haben wir das Geld. Sieh mal, ich sollte dir erklären -- Komm mit, erzähl's dir während wir zur Bank gehen, okay? Ich muss eh eine Abbuchung vornehmen."  
  
"Sicher," stimmte Harry zu.  
  
"Also, es gibt ein paar alte Familien im magischen Großbritannien," erklärte James, eine Hand fest auf Harrys Schulter während sie sich durch die Menge schoben. Er nickte und lächelte viele Personen an aber behielt ein zügiges Tempo bei; Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er flüchtigen Bekannten auswich. "Viele von ihnen sind Arsch --  'tschuldigung, ähm -- nicht besonders nett. Sie sind sehr stolz darauf, 'reinblütig' zu sein und nur Zauberer zu heiraten, was großer Schwachsinn ist, es gibt nicht wirklich genug reinblütige Zauberer als dass sie  nicht Inzucht begehen wie mittelalterliche Adelsfamilien, aber versuch ihnen das mal zu erklären. Wir sind eine der alten Familien -- die Linie der Potters -- aber wir sind nicht wirklich 'rein' und wir sind auch keine Puristentrottel wie die anderen."  
  
Das waren eine Menge Informationen zum Verarbeiten; Harry tat sein Bestes um es sich für später zu merken.  
  
"Sei's drum. Die Potters haben eine Anzahl an Verliesen in Gringotts -- das ist die Bank. Du und dein Bruder habt beide je ein Treuhandverlies von dem ihr bis zu fünfhundert Galleonen pro Jahr abheben könnt bis ihr siebzehn seit, dann bekommt ihr vollen Zugang. Wenn ich sterbe wirst du, Harry, die Lordschaft der Potters erben."  
  
Harry nahm an diesem Punkt eine eindeutige Spannung wahr und ihm war klar, dass es eine Menge gab, die James ihm nicht erzählte. Er nahm sich vor, im Buchladen nach Büchern zu gucken, die es vielleicht erklären konnten.  
  
"Also kaufe ich meine Schulsachen mit dem Geld aus meinem Verlies?" fragte er.  
  
"Merlin, nein, das ist Zeug das ich bezahle," sagte James überrascht. "Elterliche Pflicht und all sowas." Er schien die Ironie, über 'elterliche Pflichten' zu reden, zu erkennen, zuckte zusammen und redete schnell weiter, bevor Harry ihm ins Gesicht lachen konnte. "Egal, wir gucken trotzdem mal bei deinem Verlies vorbei um deine Zugangsberechtigung zu vollenden und dich mit einem Gringottsbeutel auszustatten. Dann gehen wir zu meinem, ich muss etwas -- für den Schulleiter abholen."  
  
Harry vermutete, dass James  versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, mehr Fragen zu stellen, also tat er stur so also würde ihn ein Schaufenster voller ausladender Hüte ablenken.  
  
Als sie Gringotts erreichten legte Harry Wert darauf, den Kobolden am Eingang respektvoll zuzunicken während James an ihnen vorbeistürmte und sie ignorierte. Er wiederholte die Begrüßung dem Kobold gegenüber, mit dem er und James sich am Tresen unterhielten und dem namens Griphook gegenüber, der kam um sie nach unten zu ihren Verliesen zu führen.  
  
Zuerst hielten sie an Harrys.  
  
"Legt Eure Hand auf die Tür," wies Griphook ihn  in einem gelangweilten Tonfall an. "Es wird Euere Magie dem Verlies anschließen und sicherstellen, dass niemand außer Euch sich Eintritt verschaffen kann."  
  
Er folgte der Anweisung mit Freude.  
  
Die Tür leuchtete für einen kurzen Moment silber auf, kehrte zu ihrer trüben eisengrauen Farbe zurück und schwang auf.  
  
Harry fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
  
Berge und Berge an Gold und Silber und Bronze.  Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr dem zu was Griphook über die Stückelung der Währung erzählte; er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu verarbeiten, dass all dies während der langen Jahre, die er in Little Whinging gehungert und gefroren hatte, hier auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
  
Griphook schnipste mit den Fingern und ein kleiner Beutel aus gut verarbeitetem schwarzen Leder erschien in seiner Handfläche. Er war gerade groß genug um einem kleinen Taschenbuch Platz zu geben wenn man es tief genug hineinquetschte. "Dies wird es Euch erlauben, bis zu fünfhunddert Galleonen pro Jahr aus Eurem Verlies, und mit elterlicher  Erlaubnis so viel es Euch beliebt aus dem Familienverlies abzuheben," erklärte er. "Tut nur Eure Hand hinein und denkt an die gewünschte Summe. Der Beutel verfügt außerdem über einen unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber; Ihr könnt bis zu dem Volumen einer großen Ziege andere Dinge hineintun."  
  
"Vielen Dank."  
  
Griphook grinste schielend -- Harry nahm es nicht persönlich, da ein Grinsen das Koboldequivalent eines Lächelns zu sein schien -- und winkte ihm, herauszukommen.  
  
Sie stiegen zurück in den verrückten Karren und ratterten tief hinunter in den Schoß der Erde.  
  
"Verlies der Familie Potter," kündigte Griphook an.  
  
"Komm und sieh dir das an," sagte James zwinkernd.  
  
Harry folgte ihm in das Verlies und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Zum zweiten Mal.  
  
Wenn sein Verlies beeindruckend gewesen war, dann war dies... unvorstellbar. Das ganze Hause der Dursleys würde hier hineinpassen und es gäbe noch genug Platz um außen herum zu spazieren. Der Großteil war mit Geld gefüllt, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er hinter einem hohen Berg aus bronzenen Knuts einige Bücherregale erkennen konnte. Seine Augen verengten sich.  
  
"Kann ich... mich ein wenig umsehen?" sagte er ohne auch nur zu versuchen, seine Ehrfurcht zu verstecken.  
  
"Natürlich," sagte James abwesend und ging schon in die andere Richtung los. "Ich brauche nur ein paar... Minuten..."  
  
Harry ließ ihn suchen und ging geradewegs auf die Bücher zu, in Gedanken bei dem unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber auf seinem Beutel und dabei, wie weit er vermutlich hinter seinen Mitschülern her sein würde, falls sie alle in magischen Familien aufgewachsen waren.  
  
Er grinste als er die Bücher sah. Sie allen wirkten alt, und massiv, und absolut faszinierend. Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit...  
  
Seine Hände streckten sich nach den Büchern die am interesantesten schienen.  
  
 _Eine Studie zu Verbotenen Zaubertränken._  
  
 _Ein schmaler Grat: Als "Graue Magie" angesehene  Zaubersprüche und Flüche._  
  
 _Emerics Komplettes Kompendium der Flüche, Zauber, Hexereien, Gegensprüche und Anderer Offensiver Magie._  
  
 _Die Feinheiten: Über die Kunst des Magischen Gehirnes._  
  
Er stopfte die vier hastig in seinen Beutel und ließ seinen Blick mit klopfendem Herzen über die Regale wandern.  
  
Seine Augen blieben an einem kleinen Buch auf dem Boden hinter der Ecke des Regals. Harry griff danach, regisitrierte, dass der Titel etwas mit Tieren zu tun hatte und packte es ohne nachzudenken in seinen Beutel, da er abgelenkt worden war --  
  
Er hatte James einen Zauberstab benutzen sehen und, natürlich, alle anderen Zauberer. Tatsächlich hatte Harry niemanden gesehen, der ohne Zauberstab Magie ausübte. Als er ihn gefragt hatte meinte James, nur die stärksten Zauberer wären in der Lage, zauberstablose Magie zu wirken, und auch diese nur nach jahrelanger Übung, oder junge Zauberer, deren Magie noch nicht kontrolliert war. Harry hatte genickt und nichts von seiner eigenen zauberstablosen Magie erzählt. Er dachte auch, dass er sich darauf freute zu sehen wie ein Zauberstab ihm beim wirken von Zaubersprüchen helfen würde, er hatte darauf geachtet wie beiläufig alle anderen damit umgingen.  
  
Deshalb erkannte er das Gestell mit Zauberstäben für was es war als er es sah, doch was ihn überraschte war die Kraft die davon ausging.  
  
Er schob sich näher. Die Stäbe am oberen Ende wirkten am älteten; neben ihnen waren kleine  Tafeln angebracht, von der Zeit gezeichnet und kaum lesbar. Lord Edmund Potter. Lady Caroline Potter. Jedem Namen folgten Details welche Harry nicht ganz verstand, die jedoch vermutlich mit den Materialien der Zauberstäbe zu tun hatten.  
  
Am unteren rechten Ende saß ein Stab der mit _Lord Fleamont Potter_ gekennzeichnet war und dann, darunter, _Lily Evans-Potter,_ mit mehreren leeren Reihen darunter. Es brauchte keinen Wissenschaftler um zu erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um alte Zauberstäbe aus der Familie handelte.  
  
Harry blinzelte Tränen aus seinen Augen und betrachtete die Stäbe, fühlte sich angezogen.  
  
Der schwarze Zauberstab pulsierte fast als er ihn ansah.  
  
Harry verengte die Augen und trat einen Schritt näher,  
  
 _Vincent Gaunt-Potter_ war auf der Tafel zu lesen, ausgeblichen und vom Alter glanzlos und fleckig geworden. Esche, Schwanzfeder eines Thestrals. Der Zauberstab an sich war ungefähr durchschnittlich lang, so wie es aussah, und einfach, aus dunkelbraunem Holz gefertigt. Er befand sich auf der ganz linken Spalte an Stäben, nur ein paar Reihen unter dem oberen Ende. Einer der ältesten demnach.  
  
Harry streckte unwillkürlich die Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
Als sich seine Hand um das Holz schloss kräuselte sich eine Welle von Energie von dem Stab aus zu ihm. Dann ließ sie sich nieder und verfestigte sich, und Harry kam auf den Gedanken, dass der Zauberstab... zufrieden wirkte.  
  
Das Gefühl verblasste bis keine Spur der Verbindung hinterblieb bis auf eine schwache Wärme dort, wo Harry das Holz umschlossen hielt.  
  
Er hob den Stab an und untersuchte das glatte, polierte Holz vorsichtig. Er fragte sich, ob es normal war, dass sich Zauberstäbe neue Besitzer suchten; er war sich fast sicher dass dem nicht so war, da keiner der anderen Plätze auf dem Gestell leer war. Demnach hatten James und Jules ihre eigenen Stäbe.  
  
Ich sollte ihn nicht mitnehmen.  
  
Aber der Gedanke daran, den Zauberstab zurückzulassen lies ihn seine Augen verengen und seinen Griff fester schließen. Es war eine unmissverständliche Aura von Kraft in diesem Zauberstab und Harry konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es ihn anzog. Außerdem mochte ihn der Stab. Es wäre dumm  ihn zurückzulassen.  
  
Mit entschiedener Miene stopfte er ihn in seinen Beutel und beeilte sich, zum Eingang des Verlieses zurückzukehren. Er erreichte ihn gleichzeitig mit James.  
  
"Harry, gut," grinste James. "'Was Cooles gesehen?"  
  
Harry dachte darüber nach was er gesehen hatte, nach etwas suchend das nicht unangemessen war um danach zu fragen. "Können diese Besen fliegen?"  
  
James' Lächeln wurde breiter. "Geborener Quidditchspieler, jetzt schon, ich muss es ja wissen! Ja, theoretisch, aber sie sind antik. Ich kann dir beibringen wie man fliegt bevor die Schule anfängt; du wirst es lieben. Jules hat mit Fliegen angefangen als er vier war, ich bin mir sicher er wird sich freuen dir ein paar Tips zu geben..."  
  
Er redete mehr über Besen und über einen Sport namens Quidditch den man auf ihnen spielte. Harry fand, dass es gut klang und definitiv nach etwas, das er ausprobieren wollte, aber seiner Erfahrung nach war zugeben, dass etwas toll war der beste Weg um es weggenommen zu bekommen, also erzählte er James nicht davon. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Besen anzusprechen wenn er James ablenken oder zum Reden bringen wollte.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass James ein kleines, in braunes Packpapier gewickeltes Paket in seiner Tasche verstaute und verengte seine Augen. Das war also, was James für seinen geheimnisvollen Schulleiter abholen sollte, dessen Name laut Brief Albus Dumbledore war, einen absurderen Namen hatte Harry vorher wirklich noch nicht gehört. James hatte gesagt, es sei ein alter Familienname, und hätte er es nicht gesagt, Harry hätte ihm unterstellt, der Mann habe den Namen nur gewählt um gutmütig und liebenswürdig und großväterlich zu wirken. Er war sich sofort ziemlich sicher, dass er keins dieser Dinge war. Natürlich war das eine hinfällige Schlussfolgerung, da es ein Familienname war. Trotzdem.  
  
Harry entspannte sich genug, um die Fahrt mit dem Wagen diesmal wirklich zu genießen. Er ließ das Lächeln zu, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, da James hinter ihm saß und es nicht sehen konnte. Griphook, der vorne saß, wirkte gelangweilt. Harry glaubte nicht, dass es ihm langweilig werden könnte, so etwas mehrmals täglich machen zu können, aber vielleicht waren Kobolde einfach schwieriger zu begeistern als Menschen.  
  
Das Licht der Marmorhalle aus weißem Marmor ließ Harry zusammenzucken und blinzeln als sie aus den Tunneln herausschossen. James lachte. Es war kein gemeines Lachen, nicht einmal ein neckendes, aber Harry war lange genug gemobbt worden um sich zu verkrampfen. Seine gute Laune war verflogen.  
  
"Wie wär's mit Ollivanders, he?" fragte James. "Dir nen Zauberstab holen -- du wirst jetzt ein richtiger Zauberer sein!"  
  
Das wenigstens konnte Harry unterstützen. Er brachte sich selbst dazu, seinem Vater ein Grinsen zu schenken -- ein Grinsen mit einem Hauch von Zurückhaltung und Reserviertheit, es wäre auffällig, zu schnell zu herzlich zu sein -- aber immerhin ein Grinsen.  
  
James sah unbehaglich glücklich aus.  
  
Harry entschied, dass sein biologischer Vater nicht sehr viel aufmerksamer war als ein Großteil seiner Lehrer.  
  
Ollivanders Laden war vollgestopft, staubig, und roch nach Holz und Lasur. Wenn das Gefühl von Macht und Magie, das von den Zauberstäben der Potters im Verlies ausging stark gewesen war, war es hier beinahe überwätigend in seiner Intensität. Die kurzen Enden vieler langer, schmaler Boxen auf durcheinandergewürfelten Stapeln ragten aus Regalen an beiden Wänden, die sich tiefer in den Laden hinein erstreckten als man im vorderen Bereich erwarten würde. Harry konnte nicht einmal die Rückwand des Raumes ausmachen. Die Schaufenster, obwohl nicht zugestellt, waren staubig und schmierig und ließen nur ein goldenes Halblicht in den Laden einfallen. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Besitzer genau diesen Effekt beabsichtigt hatten.  
  
"Ahhhh," hauchte jemand. "Mr. Potter der Ältere. Ich habe mich gefragt, wann ich Sie hier antreffen würde..."  
  
Der kleine alte Mann mit den gespenstisch weit geöffneten Augen ließ seinen Blick zu James streifen als er sprach und -- war das die Spur einer Rüge in seiner Stimme?  
  
Harry entschied den Mann zu mögen, obwohl er unheimlich war.  
  
"Harry, das ist Mr. Ollivander," sagte James. "Der berühmteste Zauberstabmacher Englands. Und der beste."  
  
Harry fragte sich insgeheim, ob seine Zauberstab von Ollivander dem gleichkommen würde, den er aus dem Verlies genommen hatte.  
  
Der kleine Mann begann, alle möglichen Maße zu nehmen. Harry hörte nicht auf sein Geschwätz, dass offensichtlich dazu gedacht war, Kunden zu beunruhigen und einzuschüchtern und faszinieren angesichts des ach-so-beeindruckenden Wissens über das der Zauberstabmacher verfügte. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es etwas beeindruckend war, dass Ollivander sich an alle Details zu James' Zauberstab erinnern konnte, und an den seiner Mutter.  
  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zu den Zauberstäben selbst.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es hatte bemerken können als er Vincent Potters Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt hatte, aber verschiedene Boxen... hatten deutlich unterscheidbare Ausstrahlungen. Ollivander zog einen unbeschrifteten Karton nach dem anderen aus den Regalen und stapelte sie auf dem Tresen. Einige wirkten stur, andere feurig, andere wirkten träge, einfältig oder flatterhaft, wieder andere launenhaft oder grausam, manche streng, einige freundlich.  
  
"Hier, hier. Zwölf Zoll, Eibenholz, Einhornhaar. Versuchen Sie's!"  
  
Harry nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und schwang ihn ein wenig hin und her (wobei er sich alben vorkam), doch Mr. Ollivander riss ihm den Stab gleich wieder weg.  
  
"Offensichtlich nicht. Vierzehndreiviertel Zoll, Kirsche, Drachenherzfaser--"  
  
Harry schwang den Zauberstab und eine Schüssel auf dem Tresen zersprang.  
  
Er zuckte zurück, die Entschuldigung bereits auf den Lippen, eine Hand gehoben um die Faust abzuwehren--  
  
Aber Ollivander schnalzte nur mit der Zunge und reparierte die Schüssel mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabes. Er schien Harrys Reaktion nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
  
James hingegen schon. Harry sah verstohlen zu seinem Vater hinüber und sah Schuldgefühle, Schrecken und Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht stehen. Er war wirklich so subtil wie ein Backstein. Harry war elf und konnte seine Emotionen besser verstecken als er.  
  
Ein Zauberstab nach dem anderen wurde nach erfolglosem Ausprobieren weggelegt. Einige reagierten nicht einmal; andere ließen etwas zerbrechen oder umfallen; die meisten jedoch gaben Harry nur das unterschwellige aber eindeutige Gefühl von Missfallen, von Zurückweisung. Er konnte es meist genauso schnell erkennen wie Ollivander wenn ein Stab ungeeignet war.  
  
Er kämpfte gegen das Gefühl von Scham und Schuld an-- das Gefühl, dass er natürlich ein seltsamer Freak war, sogar hier, wo Magie Wirklichkeit war und akzeptiert wurde-- und hätte es vermutlich nicht ausgehalten, hätte James nicht unbesorgt dagesessen während Ollivander zunehmend aufgeregter wurde. Keiner der beiden verhielt sich, als sei es etwas seltsames, oder sogar peinlich, beim Finden des Zauberstabes Schwierigkeiten zu haben, also biss sich Harry auf die Lippe und gab sich damit zufrieden.  
  
Er würde es Tante Petunia nicht Recht machen und ihre Worte in ihm nachhallen lassen, jetzt wo er ihr endlich entkommen war. Er würde ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben.  
  
"Eine Minute, Harry," sagte James, und Harry sah hinüber um zu erkennen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters von jemandem außerhalb des Ladens auf sich gezogen wurde. "Ich bin gleich wieder da-- muss mich darum kümmern, was wegen der Arbeit, du weißt schon."  
  
Harry kannte das bereits. Onkel Vernon war immer genauso gewesen, stets bereit die Familie sitzen zu lassen wenn "was wegen der Arbeit" los war. Er sah zu, wie James den Laden verlies und drehte sich in just dem Moment zurück zum Zauberstabmacher, in dem der Mann in das Dunkel des Ladeninneren verschwand. Harry war sich relativ sicher, dass seine zierliche Gestalt irreführend war. Nur seine Stimme drang zu ihm nach vorne.  
  
"Schwieriger Kunde, was? Keine Sorge, keine Sorge... Ah... ja, ich frage mich... wieso eigentlich nicht..."  
  
Ollivander tauchte wieder auf, eine Schachtel abwägend in seinen Händen. Er schob sie mit einem neuen Funkeln in den Augen über den Tresen zu Harry. "Elf Zoll, Stechpalme und Phönixfeder."  
  
Harry starrte den Zauberstab an. Er wirkte-- jünger als der Stab in seinem Beutel gewirkt hatte, jung und neugierig und drängend. Bereit benutzt zu werden, bereit in die Welt hinauszutreten und großartige Dinge zu tun. Er fühlte sich auf ganz eigene Weise mächtig an.  
  
Er nahm ihn in die Hand, tief im Inneren bereits wissend, dass dies der Eine war.  
  
Harry ergriff den Zauberstab und spürte plötzlich Wärme in seinen Fingern. Die Kraft dieses Zauberstabes war eindeutig weniger zurückhaltend als die des anderen. Unerfahren.  
  
Er schwang ihn durch die Luft und ein Schauer aus goldenen Funken sprang aus dem Ende.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass er lächelte, der scharfkantige Ausdruck den er auf der Innenseite seines Gesichtes trug und niemanden sehen ließ. Doch Ollivander schien nicht beunruhigt. "Eigenartig," murmelte er, "ganz eigenartig..."  
  
Er hasste es, Fragen zu stellen; keiner der Erwachsenen denen er begenet war, mit Ausnahme von Mrs. Smithy, hatten Fragen gemocht, aber-- "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir-- was ist so eigenartig?" fragte Harry.  
  
Er entspannte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig, als Ollivander ihm die Frage nicht übel zu nehmen schien. "Sehen Sie, Mr. Potter, der Phönix, dessen Schwanzfeder in diesem Zauberstab verarbeitet ist, hat nur... zwei andere abgegeben. Eine davon gehört nun Ihrem Bruder, und die dritte... nun, der dritte Zauberstab mit diesem Kern ist für die Narbe Ihres Bruders verantwortlich."  
  
Harrys Hand fuhr fast instinktiv zu seiner Stirn, aber er versteckte die Bewegung indem er sich an der Nase rieb. "Es war-- der dunkle Zauberer dessen Name niemand aussprechen mag."  
  
"Dreizehneinhalb Zoll. Eibe. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was mit Voldemort passiert wäre, hätte ich ihm nicht seinen Zauberstab verkauft," stimmte Ollivander zu. "Obwohl ich Ihnen empfehlen würde, den Namen nicht zu wiederholen; die Meisten reagieren empfindlich darauf." Der klapprige alte Mann war aus seiner Haltung verschwunden, und sein Gesicht hatte eindeutig eine gefährlich clevere Miene aufgesetzt.  "Dass die Geschwisterstäbe zu dem des Dunklen Lords sowohl den Jungen der Überlebt hat als auch seinen Zwilling auswählen.. ist sehr... eigenartig."  
  
Er schob die eingepackte Zauberstabschachtel über den Tresen zu Harry, aber ließ sie nicht los. "Ich denke, wir haben Großartiges von Ihnen zu erwarten, Mr. Potter. Schließlich hat auch Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf Großartiges vollbracht... Schreckliches, ja, aber Großartiges."  
  
Harry sah auf die Schachtel hinunter und dachte, dass er mochte, wie es klang, Dinge zu vollbringen, die andere als "große Taten" bezeichnen würden.  
  
Er schaffte es, zu nicken, als James Potter in den Laden hineinstürmte und die Stille zerschmetterte. "Hast du einen? Super, was ist es?"  
  
"Elf Zoll, Stechpalme, Phönixfeder," leierte Harry reflexartig herunter.  
  
"Gut, gut," sagte James abwesend, kramte in seinem Geldbeutel herum, der eine etwas größere Ausgabe von Harrys eigenem war. "Die üblichen sieben Galleonen?"  
  
"In der Tat, Lord Potter," sagte Ollivander.  
  
Als sie den Laden verießen bemerkte Harry, dass Ollivanders Blick auf sein Gesicht geheftet blieb.  
  
  


  
"Wohin gehen wir jetzt?" fragte er.  
  
James zuckte zusammen. "Ich, ähm... Es könnte sein, dass ich mich um... etwas kümmern muss. Ich bin-- ich arbeite als Auror, das ist wie ein Polizist in der Zaubererwelt-- es wurde ein gefährlicher Zauberer gesichtet, nicht in der Nähe aber ich muss hin und mich darum kümmern-- denkst du, du kommst für eine Weile alleine zurecht?"  
  
"Ich denke schon," sagte Harry und versuchte, nicht zu unsicher zu klingen. Er wollte nicht alleine in einer chaotischen, ihm unbekannten Straße umherirren, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er unbedingt James Potter bei sich haben wollte.  
  
"Bleib auf der Hauptstraße, in Sichtweite von Gringotts," sagte James ernsthaft und kniete sich vor ihn, sodass sie ungefähr auf Augenhöhe waren. 'Ernsthaft' sah nicht gut an ihm aus. Harry fand, dass er ein Mensch war, dessen Gesicht sorglos und lachend sein sollte. "Du hasr deinen Brief, oder? Schau bei Dysons Koffer und Reiseutensilien vorbei und kauf dir einen Koffer mit Schrumpfzauber; danach kannst du dich umgucken und deine Bücher und Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten besorgen." Wieder schwang ein wenig Abneigung in seiner Stimme mit, als er von Büchern und Zaubertränken sprach. Harry nahm sich vor, den letzteren besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. "Wenn ich dann noch nicht zurück bin kannst du zu Madam Malkins oder Twilfit und Tattings gehen um dir Umhänge zu kaufen... Eigentlich kannst du dir eine komplett neue Garderobe kaufen wenn du schonmal dabei bist. Wir können dir später Muggelkleidung kaufen. Denk daran, dir einen guten Mantel zu kaufen; die Winter in Hogwarts sind kalt. Ich finde dich wenn ich zurück bin. Falls ich doch sehr lange brauchen sollte, setzt dich in die Eisdiele und warte dort auf mich."  
  
Harry drehte sich der Kopf vor all den Informationen. "Okay..."  
  
James nahm seinen Geldbeutel, legte eine Hand darauf und sagte deutlich, "Ich, Lord James Potter, Oberhaupt des Alten und Edlen Hauses Potter, gebe hiermit meinem Sohn Hadrian Remus Potter meine Erlaubnis, heute bis zu zweitausend Galleonen aus dem Familienverlies der Potters zu entnehmen um Schulsachen zu kaufen."  
  
Er reichte ihm den Beutel mit einem Zwinkern zurück. "Kauf dir aber bloß keinen Kessel aus solidem Gold; halte dich an die aus Zinn wie es auf der Liste steht, und wag es bloß nicht, dir so etwas absurdes wie einen Besen zu kaufen; wir haben Gute zu Hause. Was Kleidung angeht... Gib ruhig so viel aus wie du möchtest, okay?"  
  
Harry umklammerte den Geldbeutel und nickte. Er fühlte sich eindeutig überwältigt, und als ob James versuchen würde, ihn sich zu erkaufen, was zwar nervig aber praktisch war.  
  
"Bis in ungefähr zwei Stunden," sagte James und verwuschelte Harry Haare. Dann drehte er sich um und vwar verschwunden.  
  
Harry wich angesichts seines plötzlichen Verschwindens zurück und schluckte. Plötzlich wurde er sich erschreckend bewusst, wie alleine er in dieser völlig fremden Welt war in der er nicht wusste, wie er sich zurechtfinden sollte.  
  
Nun, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Er wusste genau wie Geld funktionierte, und die Winkelgasse war lediglich eine vorwiegend gerade verlaufende Straße mit Kopfsteinpflaster, Gringotts an einem Ende und am anderen Ende der Tropfende Kessel, wo sie aus einem Kamin (einem Kamin!) herausgekommen waren. Sich zu verlaufen sollte schwierig sein. Und in Little Whinging hatte er sich jahrelang alleine herumgeschlagen.  
  
Entschlossen lief er los, mit einer Hand die Schachtel mit seinem Zauberstab umklammert, in der anderen seinen Geldbeutel. Er war sich seiner Kleidung äußerst bewusst, die selbst für Muggelverhältnisse hässlich, von minderwärtiger Qualitat und in schlechtem Zustand waren, was bedeutete, dass sie hier herausstachen wie der achtjährige Dudley aus den anderen Chrojungen als Tante Petunia zwei Monate lang versucht hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie alle zur Kirche gehen mussten. (Harry war enorm erleichtert gewesen, als sie ihr Vorhaben aufgegeben hatte.) Er entschied sich, dass er zu einer der Schneidereien gehen würde sobald er seinen Koffer hatte, nicht zum Buchladen, egal was James meinte.  
  
Da. Dysons Koffer und Reiseutensilien. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Taschen im Schaufenster und marschierte hinein.  
  
Im Laden befanden sich sieben oder acht Kunden; Der Mann hinter dem Tresen schien schwer mit einer eisig blonden Familie beschäftigt zu sein. Harry fand, dass die Eltern in Ordung aussahen, wenn auch streng, aber der Sohn trug einen schmollenden, selbstsüchtigen Ausdruck der Harry auf unangenehme Weise an Dudley erinnerte, sodass er sich vornahm, ihnen fernzubleiben.  
  
Während sich der Eigentümer mit seinen anderen Kunden auseinandersetzte sah Harry sich bei den Koffern um. An einer Seite waren Schulkoffer ausgestellt. Er übersprang die ersten beiden, die offensichtlich die günstigsten mit der schlechtesten Qualität waren. Der dritte und vierte versprachen mehr-- sie waren aus sichtbar besserem Material und etwas größer.  
  
Die Beschreibung des dritten ließ Harry wissen, dass er über eine sich selbst sortierende Bibliotheksabteilung mit einer Kapazität von fünfhundert Büchern verfügte, eine Kleidungsabteilung die Platz für zwei Standardgarderoben bot, eine für Zaubertrankzutaten, ausgestattet mit "Konservierungszaubern von Spitzenqualität" und einem vergrößerbaren Ständer für Kessel, außerdem ein gewöhnliches Fach sowie ein kleineres Geheimfach welches sich nur mit einem Passwort öffnen ließ.   
Der vierte Koffer war ähnlich, nur dass er eine Kapazität von tausend Büchern aufwies, noch einmal halb so viel Platz für Kleidung und sehr viel mehr Kapazität für Zaubertrankzutaten, für einen Preis von zweihundert Galleonen. Sogar Harry mit seinem eingeschränkten Vorwissen was Zaubererläden anging konnte sich denken, dass dies ein hoher Preis war.  
  
Er ging seine Finanzen durch. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass James wissen lassen wollte, dass er sich einen luxuriösen Koffer gekauft hatte; es würde so aussehen als ob er James' Großzügigkeit ausnutzen würde oder insgeheim heimlichtuerisch oder gierig sei, oder alles drei. Er wollte jedoch auch nicht so tief in seine eigene Tasche greifen.  
  
Er hat mich für zehn Jahre bei den Dursleys gelassen, dachte Harry mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Wut. Er kann den verdammten Koffer kaufen.  
  
Er wartete bis der Mann am Tresen unbeschäftigt war. "Entschuldigen Sie," sagte Harry höflich. "Ich würde gerne einen Koffer für die Schule kaufen."  
  
Der Mann sah auf. Sein Gesicht erinnerte Harry an Piers Polkiss, nur ohne die Züge von Grausamkeit um den Mund. "Selbstverständlich. Hogwarts?" sagte der Mann und kam hinter dem Tresen hervor.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Scheint ganz so. Sind immer viele von euch hier um die Zeit," sagte der Mann und bewegte sich auf die Schulkoffer zu. "Nu, welchen hastu im Blick?"  
  
"Dieser hier, Sir." Harry deutete auf den besten der vier.  
  
Der Mann sah ihn genauer an. "Das sind zweihundert Galleonen, Kleiner."  
  
"Ich weiß, Sir. Ich kann zahlen."  
  
Der Mann zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nagut, ist dein Geld. Willstu ne Vorführung?"  
  
"Bitte," antwortete Harry.  
  
"Hastu nen Zauberstab?"  
  
"Ja, Sir," sagte Harry und zog den Eschenstab aus seinem Geldbeutel, da der aus Stechpalme noch eingepackt war. Er war erleichtert als sich bestätigte, was er vermutet hatte; obwohl er dunkelbraun lackiert worden war ähnelte er in Farbton und Farbe dem Stechpalmenstab.  
  
"Gut. Ich brauch eine Anzahlung vom halbem Preis um dir den Koffer aufzumachen," sagte der Mann.  
  
Harry zog seinen Gringottsbeutel heraus, steckte seine Hand hinein und dachte laut: Familienverlies der Potters, einhundert Galleonen.  
  
Ein kleinerer, überraschend schwerer Lederbeutel streifte seine Finger. Er holte ihn heraus, darauf bedacht die Bücher nicht anzustoßen, und gab ihn dem Ladenbesitzer, der einen Blick hineinwarf und nickte. "Das wird's tun. So, jetzt berühr den Koffer mit dem Zauberstab und sag dein Passwort."  
  
"Kann ich es Nachhinein ändern?"  
  
Der Inhaber grinste. "Schlauer Bursche. Ja, tippe dein Stab oder deine Hand auf den Koffer und sag 'Passwort ändern', dann das alte Passwort und dann das neue."  
  
Harry nickte und stupste den Deckel mit dem Eschenstab an. "Magie."  
  
Der Mann schnaubte. "Gut. So, die Scheibe hier, siehste?" Er zeigte Harry eine drehbare Scheibe mitten auf Vorderseite des Deckels, zwischen den zwei Verschlüssen. "Dreh sie zu dem Fach, das du haben willst. Du musst den Koffer zu- und wieder aufmachen um Fächer zu wechseln. Hier sind nur vier angezeigt, aber wenn du einen Finger in die Mitte legst und dein Passwort nochmal sagst lässt er dich an das Geheimfach ran."  
  
Harry probierte es aus und fand das Fach für Zaubertränke. Der Ladenbesitzer zeigte ihm die verschiedenen Ablagefächer und Behältnisse für eine Vielzahl an Zutaten, die alle über volumenabhängige Vergrößeungszauber verfügten um sich der Menge an Zutaten anzupassen, die sie enthielten. Die oberen Reihen an Behältern verwandelten sich in ein tragbares Set wenn man sie mit dem Zauberstab berührte--"Das tustu in deinen Beutel, um nicht immer den ganzen Koffer zum Klassenraum zu schleppen," sagte der Inhaber grinsend-- und es war genug Platz für einen Kessel bis zur Größe 3, mit einem faltbaren Ständer in der unteren Ecke. "Um unterwegs was brauen zu können, verstehste."  
  
Das Bibliotheksfach faszinierte Harry; es zeigte drei Reihen von Büchern mit dem Einband nach oben basierend auf seinem Leseverhalten, aber wenn er Titel, Autor oder ein Thema auf ein Stück Pergament schrieb und es in den Schatten warf würden sie sich je nach seiner Anfrage umsortieren und ihm zeigen, was er suchte. Er konnte es nicht abwarten, die Bibliothek mit Büchern zu füllen und mit der Funktion herumzuspielen, und er verwandte kaum Zeit darauf, die anderen Fächer anzugucken. Eines wirkte mehr als adequat, um seine Kleidung zu beherbergen, und eines war kaum mehr als ein leerer Raum der einem normalen Muggelkoffer in seiner einfachen Innenseite befremdlich ähnlich war. Er versuchte sich am Geheimfach und stellte fest, dass es auf einfache Art und Weise organisiert war und komplett ausreichend funktionierte.  
  
Er willigte ein, fünf Galleonen mehr zu zahlen, und der Inhaber stattete seinen Koffer mit einem Anti-Diebstahl-Zauber, einem Federleicht-Spruch und einem Schrumpfzauber aus. Zusätzlich ließ er seine Initialen (HRP) auf der Oberseite in silbernen Lettern eingravieren. Aus einer Laune heraus kaufte er noch einen mit einem unaufsprübaren Ausdehnungszauber versehenen holzkohlegrauen Beutel für den Alltagsgebrauch sowie einen Zauberstabhalfter für seinen Zauberstabarm, der verzaubert war um unbemerkbar zu sein. Der Ladenbesitzer winkte ihm zum Abschied und Harry verließ den Laden mit dem geschrumpften Koffer in seinem Geldbeutel, die Brust schwellend vor guter Laune, die er so in seinem Leben nur ein paar Mal empfunden hatte.  
  
Als nächstes zog es ihn zu Twilfit und Tattings; fast wäre er zu Madame Malkins gegangen, doch als er von außen den blassen Jungen mit dem spitzen Gesicht im Laden sah, entschied er sich, den anderen Laden aufzusuchen. Als er wieder herauskam war er dreihundertvierundvierzig Galleonen und neunzehn Knuts leichter, aber er trug einen dünnen, hellgrauen Zaubererumhang über einer lilafarbenen Tunika, schwarzen Hosen und Stiefel aus Drachenhautleder, in seinem Koffer eine koplette Zauberergarderobe von Alltagssachen über förmliche Kleidung zu Schuluniformen, also betrachtete er es als gut angelegtes Geld. Vor allem, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sein Spiegelbild in einem Schaufenster erhaschte und sich in seinen wohlsitzenden Sachen auf den ersten Blick nicht wiedererkannte.  
  
Harry lächelte sein Spiegelbild testweise an. Es wirkte etwas unsicher, aber unverdienterweise glücklich.  
  
Er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, über seine Gefühle seinen Vater betreffend nachzudenken, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ins Negative gingen. Er musste erst noch verarbeiten, dass er eine plötzlich heldenhafte Mutter hatte, einen Zwillingsbruder, einen Vater, der ihn zurückgelassen und vernachlässigt hatte, und eine völlig neue Welt über die er so gut wie nichts wusst.  
  
Trotz alldem hatte er das Gefühl, das Zauberersein zu lieben.  
  
Harry tat, wie sein-- wie James vorgeschlagen hatte und besuchte als nächstes die Apotheke. Er kaufte zwei Standardsets an Zaubertrankzutaten für die erste Klasse, einen einfachen Kessel und einen Werkzeugsatz für Zaubertränke von mittlerer Qualität. Er wollte nicht auffallen, nur weil er ausgefallene Sachen hatte, aber er musste sich auch keine Möglichkeiten verbauen. Der Laden hatte auch eine gute Bücherabteilung, und da Harry sich sicher war, dass es hier bessere Zaubertrnkbücher geben musste als im Buchladen nahm er vier mit, die interessant aussahen aber für jemanden ohne Vorwissen geeignet schienen.  
  
Er brachte alles nach draußen, suchte sich einen überschatteten Platz um die Ecke von der Apotheke und verstaute all seine Zaubertrankdinge vorsichtig. Er blätterte durch ein paar Bücher und stellte fest, dass Zaubertränke brauen ein wenig dem Kochen ähnelte, nur dass es explodieren konnte. Er freute sich schon darauf, es auzuprobieren. Er mochte es zu kochen, wenn Tante Petunia ihm nicht über die Schulter sah, und er war auch dann gut darin wenn ihm Tante Petunia über die Schulter sah.  
  
Er dachte an das zurück, was James ihm aufgetragen hatte, versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er etwas vergessen hatte, und dann ging er noch einmal die Liste durch die er in zusammengefaltet in seiner Hosentasche bei sich trug.  
  
Ein Teleskop. Richtig. Ein wenig die Straße hinauf hatte er einen Laden gesehen, der alle möglichen knifflig aussehenden metallenen Instrumente angeboten hatte; vermutlich würde er dort auch ein Teleskop finden.  
  
Der Laden trug den Namen Phenomena, und drinnen roch es nach Metall. Es erinnerte Harry stark an die Halloweeen Party mit Steampunk Thematik, in die er und Dudley einmal geschleppt worden waren, nur dass die Dinge hier keine Nachahmungen waren. Es wäre eine verwirrende, chaotische Unordnung gewesen, wäre da nicht ein Tisch mit der Aufschrift HOGWARTS in leuchtenden Lettern gewesen. Er bewegte sich zielstrebig darauf zu und griff nach einem Standardteleskop für Erstklässler.  
  
"Auch Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry drehte sich ruckartig um. "Ähm-- hallo, ja."  
  
Er schob sich ein wenig zur Seite, sodass sein Gegenüber, ein Junge mit sandig braunem Haar und schlauen, haselnussbraunen Augen, etwas größer als Harry, auch an die Teleskope herankam.  
  
"Theo Nott," sagte der andere Junge, nahm sein Teleskop in die linke Hand und streckte Harry seine rechte entgegen.  
  
"Harry Potter," sagte Harry und schüttelte Notts Hand.  
  
Dessen Augen verengten sich. "Auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit Julian Potter verwandt?"  
  
"Er ist mein Zwillingsbruder."  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass der Junge, der überlebte einen Zwilling hat," sagte Nott, mit einer Spur von höhnischer Betonung auf 'der Junge, der überlebte' die ihn Harry auf Anhieb sympathisch machte.  
  
"Bis heute morgen wusste ich auch nichts davon," sagte Harry. "Ich wurde von Muggeln großgezogen."  
  
Notts Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Ist dem so."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, ich muss noch einiges nachholen..."  
  
"Ach," sagte Nott und bedachte Harry weiterhin mit einem taxierenden Blick. "Es gibt viele Schüler die muggelstämmig sind und noch nie von Magie gehört haben wenn sie in Hogwarts auftauchen. Sie schlagen sich gut. Was Zauberstabarbeit angeht jedenfalls, die meiste Zeit haben sie keine Ahnung, wie sie mit Zaubererpolitik oder Kultur umgehen sollen." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Du solltest gut zurechtkommen. So eine alte Familie wie die Potters-- Ich wette du hast einiges an Magie."  
  
"Ich werd mich also zur Kultur belesen," sagte Harry und nahm sich vor, bei seinem nächsten Stop Bücher zum Thema zu kaufen.  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee. Wie war es mit den Muggeln?" fragte Nott mit einem plötzlichen Glänzen in den Augen. "Ich hab noch nie viel Zeit in London der Muggel verbracht."  
  
"In Ordnung, denke ich," sagte Harry langsam. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er alle wissen lassen wollte, wie die Dursleys gewesen waren und wie sie ihn behandelt hatten. "Ich meine... Meine Mutter war muggelstämmig. Ich bin bei ihrer Schwester aufgewachsen-- meiner Tante." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Sie und ihr Mann und mein Cousin waren--sind--nicht toll. Aber die Schule hat mir Spaß gemacht." Harry pausierte. "Du hast noch nie einen Film gesehen, oder?"  
  
"Einen was?" fragte Nott.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. "Das ist--okay das ist ein wenig seltsam, aber egal. Ich weiß nicht. Sie haben viel technologischen Fortschritt den die Zauberer wohl nicht nutzen." Er sah an die Decke, die von magischen Lichter beleuchtet wurde, die Sternenkonstellationen bildeten. "Elektrizität zum Beispiel."  
  
Nott legte den Kopf auf die Seite. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Ähm--es ist--eigentlich--Blitze," sagte Harry und versuchte, sich an seine Naturwissenschaftsstunden zu erinnern. "Wir--sie--bekommen Energie von sch bewegendem Wasser, oder wenn sie Sachen verbrennen, und dann verwandeln sie es in die gleiche Art Energie  die Blitze haben und nutzen sie, um ihre Häuser und so zu betreiben."  
  
"Wie interessant," sagte Nott grübelnd. "Ich denke sie müssen irgendwie kompensieren, dass sie keine Magie nutzen können. Ich würde verrückt werden."  
  
"Ich weiß noch keinen ganzen Tag von all dem hier und kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne zu leben," stimmte Harry ihm inrünstig zu. Er war sich nicht sicher, was an dem anderen Jungen ihn so viel reden ließ, wo er doch normalerweise sehr still war, aber er dachte, dass er Nott auf zaghafte Weise mochte.  
  
Nott verzog das Gesicht. "Der Bruder des Jungen, der überlebte, bei Muggeln aufgewachsen... Die Presse würde sich das Maul zerreißen."  
  
Harry versteifte sich.  
  
Nott lachte und bewegte sich auf den Tresen zu, Harry folgte ihm auf den Fersen. "Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich wollte nicht andeuten--Ich werde nicht plaudern." Sein Gesicht nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. "Aber, denk nur an das Theater."  
  
"Es wäre dramatisch," gab Harry zu und bezahlte für sein Teleskop. Nott tat es ihm gleich und stopfte es in einen Beutel, während harry sich hinunterbeugte um seines im normalen Fach seines Koffers zu verstauen.  
  
Sie verließend den Laden und traten blinzelnd auf die Straße. Harry warf einen Blick auf Nott, er wollte die Gesellschaft des Jungen nicht verlieren aber war sich unsicher, wie diese Sache mit der Freundschaft... funktionierte. Er hatte noch nie viele Erfahrungen mit Freunden gemacht.  
  
"Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Buchladen," sagte Nott leichthin. "Und du?"  
  
So machte man das also. "Ich auch, tatsächlich."  
  
Nott warf Harry ein Lächeln zu, dass Harry an die erinnerte, die er ab und zu im Spiegel sah. "Wunderbar."  
  
Sie schlenderten die Winkelgasse entlang. Nott fragte einiges zu Muggeln und Harry beantwortete sie so gut er konnte bevor er das Thema wechselte und nach Hogwarts fragte.  
  
"Es ist eine der ältesten Zaubererschulen der Welt," sagte Nott mit unverhohlenem Stolz. "Und eine der besten. Ich sage 'eine der' weil die Standards in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gesunken sind, dank des Schulleiters, der weniger Interesse an der Schule zeigt als an Politik." Wieder, ein Hauch von Hohn.  
  
"Das ist dieser Dumbledore," sagte Harry.  
  
"Richtig."  
  
"Absurder Name," murmelte Harry.  
  
Nott schnaubte. "Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen. Nun ja, der reguläre Unterricht umfasst Verwandlung-- etwas in etwas anderes verwandeln-- Zauberkunst-- 'normale' Zaubersprüche-- Zaubertränke, das sollte selbsterklärend sein-- Kräuterkunde genauso-- Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, was eigentlich ein Scherz ist weil kein Lehrer länger bleibt als ein Jahr, viele glauben die Stelle sei verflucht-- Geschichte der Zauberei, auch ein Witz, der Lehrer ist ein Geist und meine Cousine Roxanne meint, er könne einen Ziegelstein zum Einschlafen bringen-- und Astronomie, wo wir das Teleskop für brauchen."  
  
Harry blinzelte mehrmals und versuchte, das alles zu verarbeiten. Es klang nach viel Arbeit, aber Arbeit die Spaß machen konnte. "Kein Mathe oder Schreiben?" fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Wir schreiben ne Menge Hausarbeiten," sagte Nott "Mathe-- Mathematik? Wie Arithmetik?"  
  
"Ja, aber Arithmetik ist wie... Grundlagen von Mathe," erklärte Harry. Er hatte jahrelang aus Langeweile bei Mathe Nachhilfestunden in der Bibliothek zugehört. Er liebte es nicht, aber der Aspekt der Eindeutigkeit, ja oder nein, richtig oder falsch, das sagte ihm zu.  
  
"Hm. Muss ein Muggelding sein. Es gehört nicht zu den Pflichtfächern, aber es klingt als sei Arithmantik-- kannst du ab dem dritten Jahr belegen-- was Ähnliches?" Nott legte die Stirn in Falten, vielleicht weil Muggel etwas hatten von dem Zauberer nichts verstanden.  
  
"Wie ist es mit Schlafräumen?" fragte Harry.  
  
Nott verzog das Gesicht. "Nun, laut Roxanne teilt man sich ein Zimmer mit ein paar anderen Leuten aus deinem Jahr, je nachdem wie viele es gibt."  
  
"Aber wir haben Betten?" versicherte Harry sich.  
  
Nott sah ihn  schräg von der Seite an. "Wieso sollten wir keine Betten bekommen?"  
  
Harry bemerkte seinen Ausrutscher und wurde rot. Er drehte das Gesicht zur Seite. "Ich, ähm. Ich habe in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gewohnt bei... meiner Tante und meinem Onkel," gab er zu. "Ich hatte nur eine Matratze. Es macht mir nichts aus, ein Zimmer zu teilen."  
  
Nott sah aufgebracht aus, aber Harry ließ sein Gesicht nichtssagend und lief weiter bis der andere Junge mit den Schultern zuckte und anfing, die Beschreibung ihres Schlafraumes wiederzugeben, die ihm seine Cousine vor einer Weile in einem Brief geschickt hatte. Harry klammerte sich an die plötzliche Wärme die davon kam, jemanden zu kennen der um seinetwillen so wütend werden konnte was den Schrank anging.  
  
Harry war sich bewusst gewesen, dass es die falsche Art war, ein Kind zu behandel. Jahrelang. Aber es war etwas anderes etwas zu wissen als es zu wissen.  
  
"Und-- oh, du weißt nichts über die Häuser, oder?"  
  
"Häuser?" fragte Harry und fühlte sich ein wenig dumm dabei.  
  
"Fühl dich nicht dumm deswegen," sagte Nott. Harry wurde wieder rot; der andere Junge war unangenehm scharfsichtig. "Niemand kann von dir erwarten, dass du all das weißt.   
"Es gibt vier Häuser; du wirst sozusagen nach deinen Wertvorstellungen einsortiert. In Hufflepuff würdigen sie Loyalität, Fairness, harte Arbeit, Ehrlichkeit. Du solltest lieber keinen Puff verärgern, du hetzt das ganze Haus gegen dich auf.  
"Ravenclaws legen Wert auf Kreativität, Intelligenz, Verstand. Sie sind stereotypisch das 'schlaue Haus' aber Roxanne meint, sie treiben die Lehrer zur Verzweiflung mit willkürlichen Fragen und Hausaufgaben, die sie nicht gemacht haben weil sie abgelenkt wurden und die ganze Nacht lang einen rätselhaften Spruch recherchiert haben. Sie sind trotzdem brilliant. Meistens sind sie nicht nachtragend und lassen sich selten in Zankereien reinziehen, aber sie kabbeln sich mit Hufflepuff un wenn die Claws einen Streich spielen ist es wohl immer boshaft, durchdacht und kompliziert.  
"Dann gibt es Gryffindor, das Haus der Mutigen, Noblen und Ritterlichen." Nott verdrehte die Augen. "Von den Gryffs ausgehend die ich kenne, und laut Roxanne, ist es eine Bande von impulsiven, leichtsinnigen Idioten. Leicht zu überlisten. Aber sie können nützlich sein.   
"Und zuletzt, Slytherin. Das beste Haus." Er schenkte Harry ein verschmitztes Lächeln. "Slytherin ist das Haus, dem Gerissenheit, Ehrgeiz und Einfallsreichtum gewertschätzt werden. Da wo ich hin will. Slytherin hat den Ruf, besonders viele Dunkle Zauberer hervorzubringen, was wahrscheinlich irgendwie stimmt, aber die anderen Häuser haben auch ihren gerechten Anteil. Slytherin und Gryffindor hegen eine langjährige Rivalität. Quidditchturniere zwischen den beiden sollen angeblich verrückt sein."  
  
"Verstehe," sagte Harry und dachte bei sich, dass Slytherin und Ravenclaw interessannt klangen, und dass er sein ganzes Verlies darauf verwetten würde, dass James ein Gryffindor war. "Quidditch. Kannst du mir das näher erläutern?"  
  
"Ich-- weißt du was, kann ich dir lieber ein Buch dazu empfehlen?" fragte Nott. "Ehrlich gesagt ist es nicht ganz mein Interessengebiet."  
  
"Klar," sagte Harry. "Gutes Timing, guck-- wir sind da."  
  
Nott hielt Harry die Tür auf. "Mein Lord Bruder des Jungen, der überlebte," sagte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen, aber es war kein böser Spott, mehr die Einladung, an dem Witz teilzuhaben. Harry grinste zurück und trat mit so viel Drama durch die Tür in den Laden, wie er angesichts seiner Größe und seiner generell dürren Gestalt aufbringen konnte.  
  
Nott folgte ihm kichernd.  
  
Sie sahen sich bei den Büchern um, die für das erste Jahr in Hogwarts gekennzeichnet waren und packten die ein, die sie brauchen würden sowie einen Jahresvorrat an Schreibfedern, Tinte, ledergebundenen Notizbüchern und Pergament für Harry. Nott beschwerte sich darüber, dass die Bücher allesamt nur Grundlagen behandelten, und Harry fand zu seiner Entzückung heraus, dass sein neuer Bekannter-vielleicht-Freund seine Liebe für Bücher teilte.  
  
"Oh, du hast keine Ahnung, was für eine Erleichterung das ist," verkündete Nott als Harry zugab, sich den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut zu haben einen großen Beutel Galleonen im Buchladen auszugeben. "All die anderen Kinder in meinem sozialen Umkreis sind unerträglich zurückhaltend was das Lesen angeht. Es macht mich verrückt."  
  
"Ich habe viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht," sagte Harry. "Ich liebe es, zu lesen."  
  
Nott schaute neugierig, und Harry verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, seine Fragen zu öffentlichen Bibliotheken zu beantworten während sie in den Bücherregalen herumstöberten. Schließlich wurde Nott jedoch von den Büchern abgelenkt und sie verfielen in eine gesellige Stille. Harry fand ein riesiges Kompendium an Zaubersprüchen, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgelistet, ein Buch über Verwandlung welches Nott als 'trocken aber extrem hilfreich, um die Hintergründe und das Konzept zu verstehen', eine Reihe an interessanten Zaubertrankbüchern, und dann blieb er plötzlich mit einem Lächeln stehen. Er hatte die große Abteilung mit der Aufschrift "Selbstverteidigung" gefunden.  
  
"An Flüchen interessiert, was?" sagte Nott grinsend.  
  
Harry nickte und strich über den Einband von Verteidigen Sie Sich Selbst, Ihre Familie und Ihren Besitz.  
  
Oh, du würdest wunderbar nach Slytherin passen. Komm mit, ich empfehle dir welche. Das nicht," Nott warf dem Buch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, "es ist nur erbärmlicher Mist, den das Ministerium genehmigt."  
  
Er belud Harry mit neun Büchern zu persönlicher Selbstverteidigung, offensiver Magie, Schutzzaubern und Alarmzauber. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, in sie einzutauchen. Hätte er früher Zugang zu all  diesem gehabt hätter er sich schon vor Jahren gegen Dudley und die anderen schützen können; er hätte Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon davon abhalten können, ihm die Narben auf seinem Rücken, seinen Schultern und Armen zuzufügen. In der Zaubererwelt war es kein Vorteil an sich, über Magie zu verfügen, da es jeder tat. Also würde er einer der Besten werden müssen um sicherzustellen, dass ihn niemand jemals wieder verletzen würde.  
  
Harry war nicht naiv genug zu glauben, Mobbing und Vorurteile seien auf die Welt der Muggel begrenzt.  
  
Nott gab sein eigenes Herumstöbern auf und schien es jedoch zu genießen, Harry durch den Buchladen und die verschiedenen Themen zu führen. Er wies ihn auf gute Wälzer über Kultur, Geschichte, Etiquette, Recht und Politik der Zauberer hin; Harry kaufte alles, was Nott ihm empfohl und mehr. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, den Großteil des Sommers mit Lesen zu verbringen, und der hatte viel nachzuholen.  
  
Als letztes stießen sie auf das Regal mit gemischten Themen. Harry suchte sich zwei Bücher zu Zauberstabkunde aus um herauszufinden, ob er den Eschenstab oder den Stechpalmenstab häufger benutzen sollte, und legte sie in seinen Korb.  
  
Ein Buch über ungewöhnliche Magik zog seinen Blick auf sich. Harry griff danach und drehte es um. "Was ist ein Animagus?" fragte er.  
  
Nott lehnte an einem Regal und sah flink einen Stapel Bücher auf einem Tisch durch. "Person, die sich nach Belieben in ein Tier verwandeln kann," sagte er abwesend. "Unterscheidet sich von... Selbstverwandlung. Ist nicht so gefährlich-- wenn du die Verwandlung geschafft hast, jedenfalls-- und es ist sehr viel... einfacher zu kontrollieren. Aber absurd schwierig zu schaffen."  
  
Harry griff in seinen Geldbeutel und holte das kleine Buch heraus, das er im Familienverlies der Potters halb unter den Schränken gefunden hatte. _Die Animagus Verwandlung_.  
  
"Wo hast du das her?" fragte Nott scharf.  
  
Überrascht sah Harry auf. Er hatte angenommen, der andere Junge sei zu sehr in seinen Büchern versunken um es zu bemerken, aber anscheinend war dem nicht so. "Ähm-- wieso?"  
  
Notts Blick wanderte zu Harrys. Er sah abwägend aus. "Es ist... nicht ganz legal."  
  
"Etwas ist entweder legal oder nicht," sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd und verstaute das Buch wieder im Beutel.  
  
Nott zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist streng genommen nicht illegal zu Besitzen, aber es ist illegal es zu verkaufen, zu drucken, zu vervielfältigen oder zu kaufen. Es ist auch illegal, ein Animagus zu sein ohne sich beim Zaubereiministerium zu registrieren. Du würdest... einige ungute Aufmerksamkeit bekommen solltest du damit erwischt werden."  
  
"Vielen Dank für die Warnung," sagte Harry steif. Er mochte es nicht, dass der andere Junge über ein Druckmittel über ihn verfügte. Er würde sicherstellen müssen, dass selbst bei einer überraschenden Durchsuchung seiner Besitztümer das Buch nicht gefunden werden konnte. Er wusste nicht, welche Rechte auf Privatssphäre Schüler besaßen.  
  
"Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher," sagte Nott und machte eine Pause, während der sein Grinsen nachdenklich wurde. "Solange du mir versprichst, mich einzubeziehen solltest du es jemals dazu nutzen, ein Animagus zu werden."  
  
Harry war erstaunt, dass sein Gegenüber davon ausging, dass Harry etwas illegales tun würde-- eine ganz richtige Vermututng, trotzdem keine, die viele Menschen haben würden-- und dass er willig war, mitzumachen.  
  
Er tat das Buch über ungewöhnliche Magik in seinen Korb. "Einverstanden."  
  
Der andere Junge nickte ruckartig und sah sich im Laden um. "Ich denke ich bin hier durch."  
  
Harry sah zu ihm hinüber. Obwohl Nott ihm scheinbar die meiste Zeit geholfen hatte war sein Korb fast so voll wie sein eigener. Doch dank Ausdehnungszaubern und Federleicht-Sprüchen musste keiner der beiden sich groß anstrengen, die Massen an Büchern zu tragen.  
  
Gemeinsam brauchten sie ganze Zehn Minuten bis sie all ihre Einkäufe bezahlt hatten. Nott blätterte ein Buch durch das sich mit Wassermagie beschäftigte während Harry sich in eine kleine und schrecklich staubige Ecke bei der Abteilung für Vor-Romanische Zauberergesetze verzog um seine Bücher in seinem Koffer zu verstauen. Hinter dem geöffneten Kofferdeckel und vor Notts Blicken verborgen wickelte Harry den Stechpalmenstab aus, verstaute ihn in seinem Halfter und legte den Eschenstab aus dem Verlies der Potters in das Geheimfach.  
  
Dreißig Sekunden später war der geschrumpfte Koffer zusammen mit Harrys verascheuungswürdigen Muggelsachen in seinem dunkelgrauen Rucksack verstaut. Seine alte Kleidung wollte er nur lange genug aufheben bis er eine ruhige Minute fand um sie zu verbrennen.  
  
"Hast du eine Eule?" fragte Nott plötzlich als sie den Buchladen verließen. "Ich würde dir gerne schreiben, nur wenn du möchtest natürlich. Wir haben noch einen guten Monat bevor die Schule anfängt."  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. "Eule?"  
  
"Stimmt, tut mir Leid. Eulenpost." Nott legte den Kopf in den Nacken und zeigte nach oben; Harry beschattete seine zusammengekniffenen Augen mit der Hand und konnte einen großen braunen Vogel ausmachen, der in einer Spirale zu einem Laden bei Gringotts hinunterflog und etwas an seinem Bein befestigt hatte. "Wir nutzen sie für Post. Erstklässler dürfen eine Eule, eine Kröte oder eine Katze mtbringen." Er grinste. "Viele halten sich nicht daran; solange es klein ist, niemanden verletzt und du dich nicht ganz blöd anstellst drücken die Lehrer ein Auge zu. Was heißt, dass viele Slytherins und Ravenclaws sich nicht daran halten, denn Hufflepuffs brechen seltener die Regeln und Gryffindors sind ungefähr so unauffällig wie Ziegelsteine."  
  
Harry lächelte. Er lachte nicht gerne, aus Prinzip; es war aussagekräftiger als er sein wollte. Aber er fand, dass Theo niemand war, der von leise  verwirrt oder beleidigt war, oder davon , dass Harry reserviert war. Was eine Erleichterung war.  
  
"Würde ich gerne," sagte er. "Schreiben, meine ich."  
  
"Oh, gut," sagte Nott. "Ich werde einen Lernpartner brauchen und du wirkst wie ein guter Kumpel."  
  
Harry sah ihn von der Seite an. Er  fühlte sich inzwischen wohl genug in Notts Gegenwart, dass er ihn ein wenig piesacken wollte. "Selbst wenn ich in Gryffindor sein sollte?"  
  
Nott seufzte. "Ich denke ich könnte in der Slytherin-Gryffindor Feindschaft eine Ausnahme machen. Solange du dich nicht wie ein leichtsinniger Dummkopf verhältst."  
  
"Ich denke das bekomme ich hin," sagte Harry. "Ich glaube eh nicht, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme nach dem was du erzählt hast."  
  
Nott grinste. "Ganz meine Meinung."  
  
Harry zögerte. "Ich -- weißt du in welchem Haus mein Vater war?"  
  
"Oh, Gryffindor, natürlich," sagte Nott. "Deine Eltern beide. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ein kleiner Skandal wäre, solltest du, der Zwillingsbruder des angehenden Vorzeige-Gryffindors und Sohn des Gryffindor Vorzeigepaares, in Slytherin landen. Wo ist dein Vater überhaupt?"  
  
"Er hatte... Arbeit," sagte Harry. "Er ist ein Auror?"  
  
"Ja, Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Oberster Auror." Nott sah so aus als fiele es ihm schwer, sich entweder ein höhnisches Lächeln oder ein Augenrollen zu verkneifen. "Einer der Jüngsten, der den Job jemals bekommen hat."  
  
Die Wortwahl machte Harry stutzig. "Bekommen? Nicht innegehabt?"  
  
"Er ist neu," erklärte Nott. "Wurde vor anderthalb Jahren befördert. Es läuft eine Wette darüber, wie lange er es aushalten wird. Erzähl ihm nichts davon; Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass er es nicht weiß. Es sind nicht unbedingt... die Leute mit denen er Zeit verbringt."  
  
Harry verengte seine Augen nachdenklich. Er hatte seit einer Weile hier und da Anspielungen aufgeschnappt, und er war sich sicher, dass es etwas gab was die Politik dieser neuen Welt das Nott ihm nicht erzählte. "Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass deine und meine Familie nicht miteinander auskommen?"  
  
"Weil du lästig aufmerksam bist," sagte Nott stirnrunzelnd.  
  
Harry dachte nach. "Eis?" In seiner begrenzten Erfahrung hatte es sich als schwer herausgestellt, gereizt zu sein wenn man Eis aß.  
  
"Ja. Ich erklär's dir über Eis."  
  
Harry bestellte einen einfachen Becher. Nott suchte sich ein riesiges Teil aus, das nach einem Zuckerkoma schrie und arbeitete sich bis zur Hälfte durch bevor er langsam genug wurde um nebenbei zu erzählen.  
  
"Also, hier ist das Ding." Er trug einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. "In dem Krieg, in dem-- in dem deine Eltern kämpften--"  
  
"In dem meine Mutter umkam," unterbrach Harry ihn. "Der, in dem Vol- entschuldigung, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer versucht hat, meinen Bruder zu töten und er selbst starb und alle deswegen ausgerastet sind."  
  
Nott schnaubte. "Richtig, genau der. Tut mir Leid. Es ist nicht lustig. Nur deine Beschreibung. Jedenfalls... war das große Problem, dass die alten Reinblüterfamilien es nicht mögen wenn das Ministerium ankommt und uns sagt was wie gemacht werden soll. Es gab zusätzlich viele Blutreinheitsglauben-- also dass Muggel minderwertige Tiere sind, dass die Zauberer aus dem Recht des Stärkeren und Überlegenen über sie herrschen sollten, und dass muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer im besten Falle minderwertig sind, im schlimmsten Falle gefoltert und umgebracht werden sollen, je nachdem wen man fragt."  
  
"Harry fühlte sich leicht elend. Er hatte den Appetit an seinem Eis verloren. "Und... ist da etwas... dran? Sind Muggelstämmige normalerwese nicht so stark magisch?"  
  
"Nicht in einer Form die irgendjemand messen könnte," antwortete Nott und stach gewaltvoll auf sein Eis ein. Er sah mit dem Ergebnis unzufrieden aus, vermutlich weil Eiscreme weich ist und sich nicht sehr befriedigend erstechen lässt. "Es wurde als Entschuldigung für die kulturelle Debatte aufgebracht. Es wird im Wesentlichen behauptet, dass die Zaubererkultur durch den Einfluss von Muggelstämmigen erodiert die unsere Gebräuche und Traditionen nicht kennen und, noch wichtiger, ich nicht zu integrieren versuchen. Meine Eltern gehören zur zweiten Partei. Du-Weißt-Schon-wer kam und baute auf diese Angst auf und überzeugte viele Leute, ihm zu folgen, auch durch Manipulation und Einschüchterung. Er war auf einer Art Feldzug und wollte das Ministerium übernehmen, die Muggelstämmigen töten und über die schmutzigen Muggel herrschen. Alleine wären seine Anhänger niemals so gefährlich gewesen wie sie es waren. Unter ihm... Es war ein knapper Sieg. Und sogar dann, die sogenannte Helle Seite konnte nur gewinnen weil ein Baby den Todeszauber abwehren konnte und niemand wusste, wie."  
  
"Das war dann mein Bruder," sagte Harry, der sich nicht sicher war was er davon halten sollte, dass sein Bruder eine Berühmtheit war.  
  
"Jep. Überhaupt, ich bin überrascht, dass dir noch niemand die Hand geschüttelt oder dich nach einem Autogramm gefragt hat," sagte Nott. "Könnten die Augen sein. Dein Bruder hat braune. Oder die Haltung; Er ist laut und unmöglich zu übersehen. Apropos, du hast die ganze Zeit die Augen zusammengekniffen; vielleicht solltest du mal deine Augen untersuchen lassen?"  
  
"Vielleicht. Also, die 'Helle' Seite hat gewonnen," stieß Harry an, der nicht unbedingt Lust hatte, über die Potter Sitcom zu reden.  
  
"Ja, und dann... eine Menge von Du-weißt-schon-wessen Anhänger haben die Imperius Ausrede vorgebracht. Es gibt einen Fluch namens Imperius mit dem man jemandes Gedanken kontrollieren kann und viele haben behauptet, sie hätten unter diesem Fluch gestanden. Es ist fast unmöglich nachzuweisen gewesen, Veritaserum -- Wahrheitselixier -- war noch nicht erfunden worden."  
  
Harry konnte sich vorstellen wo das hinführte.  
  
Nott setzte zum Sprechen an just in dem Moment in dem eine laute Stimme durch die Außenanlage der Eisdiele scholl. "Harry!"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, fast stark genug um seinen Eisbecher umzuwerfen, Erinnerungen an Vernons laute, wütenden Stimme, an gehobene Fäuste--  
  
Aber Onkel Vernon hatte nie seinen Namen gerufen.  
  
Er blinzete die Bilder fort und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Vater, der mit wütenden Schritten den Weg entlanggelaufen kam.  
  
"Verdammt," flüsterte Nott. "Potter, ich sollte gehen--"  
  
Er war halb aus seinem Stuhl aufgestanden als James ihren Tisch erreichte. "Harry," presste James durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. "Es ist Zeit zu gehen."  
  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Er wollte mit niemandem irgendwo hingehen der so aussah. Wütende Erwachsene bedeuteten Schläge. James hatte zwar nicht gewirkt wie so jemand, aber diese plötzliche Wut machte ihm Sorgen, und seine Mutter war Petunias Schwester, was bedeutete-- was bedeutete, dass Petunia vielleicht nicht das schwarze Schaf war, vielleicht war seine Mutter auch nicht nett gewesen, und eine Person die nicht nett ist zieht andere an die es auch nicht sind, so viel wusste Harry--  
  
Was bedeuten sollte, dass er keinerlei Garantie hatte, dass James Potter auch nur einen Deut besser war als Vernon Dursley. Nur besser darin, seine schlechte Seite zu verbergen.  
  
"Ich bin noch nicht fertig," sagte er so höflich wie es ihm möglich war. "Ich würde gerne mein Eis aufessen."  
  
James setzte sich steif auf einen Stuhl und warf Nott einen scharfen Blick zu.  
  
"Ich kann gehen," sage Nott, bewundernswert gelangweilt und gleichgültig. "Ich bin so gut wie fertig. Nett dich getroffen zu haben, Potter."  
  
"Ebenfalls," erwiderte Harry und sah zu wie sein erster zaghafter Verbündeter davonging um seinen benutzten Eisbecher der Eisdiele zurückzugeben.  
  
James drehte sich scharf zu ihm um.  
  
Harry zuckte zurück, die Schultern zu den Ohren hochgezogen. Dann zwang er sich dazu, sich zu entspannen-- sie waren an einem öffentlichen Platz; hier konnte James ihn nicht schlagen.  
  
Als er von seiner Eiscreme aufsah erkannte er etwas anderes auf James Gesicht: Horror. Schock. Schuldgefühle.  
  
"Harry," sagte er, seine Stimme plötzlich sehr viel weicher. Ich weiß... es ist ein schwieriges Thema und du hast keinen Grund mir zu trauen. Aber... haben dich die Dursleys jemals geschlagen?"  
  
Harry ballte die Hand unter dem Tisch zur Faust und ließ ein klein wenig seines Ärgers auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. (Ihm war nicht klar, dass seine Augen fast leuchteten als er aufsah, in exakt dem Grünton des Todesfluches.) "Fäuste," sagte er. "Hauptsächlich. Onkel Vernon hatte seinen Gürtel sehr gern. Manchmal mit einer verzierten Schnalle. Tante Petunia hat einen Besen auf meinem Rücken zerbrochen als ich neun war. Und mich mit einer Bratpfanne auf den Kopf geschlagen als ich sieben war." Mit jedem Wort sah er, wie sich das Messer herumdrehte, beobachtete, wie James' Augen ein wenig leerer wurden. Er schloss daraus, dass James niemand war, der ein Kind physisch misshandeln würde. Oder vielleicht auch nur, dass er niemanden anderen sein Kind missbrauchen lassen wollte.  
  
Egal was es war, seinem Vater auf diese Weise weh zu tun-- fühlte sich gut an.  
  
Aber er musste nicht alles erzählen. Also behielt Harry das andere für sich-- kein Essen als Strafe, die gelegentlichen zwei Wochen, die er im Schrank eingesperrt gewesen war, mit beschränkten Klozeiten, die Zwangsarbeit, gebrochene Knochen um die sich nur fast gekümmert wurde. All das konnte Munition für einen anderen Tag sein, und er musste nicht seine komplette verdorbene Kindheit auf einmal offenbaren.  
  
Er entspannte seine Hände bewusst, verbarg das Leuchten seiner Augen und wendete sich wieder seinem Eisbecher zu.  
  
James atmete tief ein. "Harry, Ich-- Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich schwöre, hätte ich davon gewusst--"  
  
"Aber du wusstest nichts davon," sagte Harry so leichthin wie er es schaffte. "Es spielt keine Rolle mehr." Er aß einen weiteren Löffel, und als James nichts erwiderte entschied er, dass er lieber hier in der Öffentlichkeit darüber reden wollte, die meisten Menschen waren zurückhaltender in der Öffentlichkeit. "Wieso warst du so wütend?"  
  
Hat dir-- der Junge seinen Namen genannt?" fragte James.  
"Ja. Theo Nott."  
"Sein Vater ist ein Todesser."  
Harry hielt inne, ein paar Puzzelteile fügten sich zusammen. "Einer von Du-weißt-schon-wessen Leuten?"  
James schaute verwirrt. "Woher weißt du das?"  
Harry zuckte die Schultern  
"Ja, einer von Du-weißt-schon-wessen Anhängern," sagte James. "Er hat dem Gericht erzählt, er sei Gedankengesteuert worde, hat keine Strafe bekommen." Das war es also, was Nott ihm nicht hatte erzählen wollen. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. "Natürlich alles Lügen. Er war nicht der einige. Ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas mit seinem Sohn zu tun hast, Harry."  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich auf sein Eis um sich Zeit zu schaffen. Er war nicht bereit, den einigen Kontakt zu seinen Mitschülern hatte, aufzugeben, aber er wollte die Dinge auch nicht verkomplizieren. Es gab keinen Grund, schon so früh einen Streit mit seinem Vater anzufangen.  
  
Er entschied sich für "Er war nett zu mir. Wir haben unsere Bücher zusammen gekauft. Er hat mir von Hogwarts erzählt."  
  
"Was hat er dir erzählt?" fragte James, eindeutig davon ausgehend, dass Nott den vorurteilsbehafteten Kram weitergegeben hatte.  
  
Harry musste ein Grinsen zurückhalten. "Dass es die älteste und beste Zaubererschule der Welt ist, obwohl es in den Listen für die besten Ergebnisse der letzten zwanzig Jahre nach unten rutscht. Es gibt vier Häuser. Slytherin hat mehr als genug Dunkle Zauberer hervorgebracht. Hufflepuff steht für Loyalität und Fairness, Slytherin ist Ehrgeiz und Einfallsreichtum, Ravenclaw setzt auf Kreativität und Intelligenz, Gryffindor auf Nobilität und Mut. Sie spielen Quidditch gegeneinander und wohnen in unterschiedlichen Räumen und gehen mit ihren Hausgenossen zum Unterricht."  
  
James blinzelte. "Das ist... überwiegend richtig."  
  
"Überwiegend?" sagte Harry.  
  
James legte die Stirn in Falten. „Okay, es stimmt alles. Aber hör zu Harry – Tiberius Nott ist kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Es ist absolut möglich, dass er seinem Sohn gesagt hat, er soll nett zu dir oder Julian sein um nah an euch heranzukommen und euch wehzutun.“

  
„Das bezweifle ich,“ erwiderte Harry, „da bis heute Morgen niemand wusste, dass es mich gibt und der Großteil der Zaubererwelt es vermutlich immernoch nicht mitbekommen hat.“

  
„Guter Punkt,“ sagte James, die Stirn weiterhin gerunzelt.

  
 „Er wirkt in Ordnung,“ sagte Harry und beobachtete seinen Vater vorsichtig. Er konnte schlecht Ich werde höflich zu ihm sein und du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! rufen ohne einen Streit zu provozieren den er nicht gebrauchen konnte. „Er meinte wir können zusammen lernen egal in welche Häuser wir sortiert werden. Und er hat gefragt ob er mir schreiben kann bevor die Schule anfängt.“

  
James seufzte tief. „Ich denke nur Schreiben kann nicht schaden. Apropos, du brauchst eine Eule.“

  
„Richtig,“ sagte Harry. „Eule. Das hat Nott auch erwähnt. Ihr nutzt Vögel um Briefe zu verschicken? Das klingt nach einer ziemlich langsamen Methode.

  
James schwang seinen Zauberstab und Harrys leere Schüssel schwebte zu dem Tablett das als für Benutztes Geschirr  gedacht beschriftet war. „Es ist effizienter als es klingt. Eulen haben Magie im Blut, noch aus vergangenen Jahrhunderten. Muggel bemerken es nicht, aber wenn sie Zeit mit Zauberern und Magie verbringen werden sie schlauer und schneller und besser im Überleben. Falken und Habichte genauso. Sie sind aber nicht so häufig. Ich nehme an du möchtest eine?“

  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erscheint mir sinnvoll.“

  
„Sind sie,“ sagte James lächelnd. Es war nicht so warm oder breit wie vorher aber er schien über die Sache mit Theo Nott hinweg zu sein, was eine Erleichterung war. Harry würde ihn trotzdem weiterhin im Auge behalten. „Julian hat schon eine Schneeeule. Hat sie Geist genannt.“

  
Harry nahm sich vor, keine Eule zu kaufen.

  
Eylops Eulenkaufhaus war dunkel und roch leicht modrig, aber nicht unangenehm. Federrscheln und Tuten und leises Schreien hallten durch die Räumlichkeiten. Harry sah einige Kinder in seinem Alter und vermied es, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen; sich seiner eigenen Berühmtheit bewusster und dem Eindruck, den sein Bruder und  er dementsprechend auch auf Leute hatte. Er wollte nicht in einem Tiergeschäft eine Szene provozieren.

  
Dreißig Minuten später verließ er den Laden mit  einem Käfig in dem ein junger, weiblicher Taita Falke saß. Der Vogel sah scharf und schnell aus, mit schwarzem Kopf, Rücken und Flügeln, beiger Brust und Bauch und ein paar orangefarbenen Flecken an Kopf und Hals. Ihre Augen waren klar und leuchtend und ihr Schnabel wirkte gefährlich scharf. Harry erinnerte sich an letztes Jahr zurück, als er eine Phase der Faszination für Griechische Mythologie gehabt hatte und entschied, dass er sie Alekto nennen wollte, nach einer der drei Furien der gerechten Bestrafung.

  
Dann erwähnte Harry in James Beisein, dass seine Sicht eine Zeit lang nicht mehr untersucht worden war und er wurde von James zu einem Zaubereroptiker geschleppt. Für ein paar Minuten musste er seine Panik zurückkämpfen als der Optiker seine Augen testete und er seine Brille nicht tragen konnte. Er hasste es, so verletzlich zu sein; Die ganze Welt war für ihn verschwommen und seine Tiefenwahrnehmung unterirdisch. Es konnte alles passieren.

  
Als die Test fertig waren war er erleichtert, seine Brille wieder aufsetzen zu können.

  
„Du kannst Dir entweder ein neues Gestell aussuchen oder wir reparieren das alte,“ sagte die Hexe und deutete auf Harrys in der Mitte durchgebrochene, nur von Klebeband zusammengehaltene Brille. Harry befühlte es -- Dudley hatte seine Brille ein paar Tage zuvor zerbrochen und Harry hatte es noch nie wirklich geschafft, Dinge zu reparieren. Er hätte darauf gewettet, dass es dafür einen Zauberspruch gab und nahm sich vor, einen solchen so bald wie möglich zu lernen.  
  
Er blickte zu James, der ebenfalls runde Brillengläser trug und fragte sich, ob er die gleiche Form nehmen sollte um ihn möglicherweise zu manipulieren... Oder eine andere Form die ihm selbst gefiel.  
  
Rechteckige Brillengläser also.  
  
Harry suchte ein Gestell mit rechteckigem Rahmen aus stabilem Metall aus und reichte sie der Hexe mit seinem besten dankbaren Lächeln.

  
Die Hexe lächelte zurück. "Ich bin in einer Minute zurück," sagte sie und ging geschäftig in das Hinterzimmer des Ladens. Harry vermutete, dass sie die Brillengläser verwandeln oder mit Magie austauschen würde.

  
"Wann wurden deine Augen das letzte Mal untersucht?" fragte James leise.

  
Er musste kurz im Kopf zurückrechnen. "Vor fünf Jahren."

  
James' Mund verzog sich aber er sagte nichts weiter.

  
Harry fing an, ihm Fragen zu stellen um die Zeit rumzukriegen. James schien gerne zu reden, es funktionierte also wunderbar. Er bekam schnell mit, dass Theos Beschreibung der Häuser um einiges unvoreingenommener gewesen waren; James umschrieb Slytherin als "das Haus der vertrauensunwürdigen, hinterlistigen Schlangen", beschrieb Ravenclaws als "hoffnungslose Bücherwürmer", Hufflepuffs als "nett aber ein wenig langweilig" und Gryffindor als "das Beste der Besten, das Haus der Mutigen und Gerechten."  
Harry verkniff sich, dass "gerecht" nicht unbedingt "tatsächlich richtig" bedeutete.

  
Er war erleichtert als die Hexe mit seiner neuen Brille zurückkam. Noch erleichterter aber, als er sie aufsetzte und es war, als würde er seine Augen zum ersten Mal richtig öffnen.

  
"Ich kann sehen!" platzte es aus ihm heraus. Für eine Sekunde vergaß er seine reservierte und zurückhaltende Fassade.

  
James lachte. "Na aber sicher! Cooles Gefühl, oder?"

  
Harry nickte und schenkte ihm sein am wenigsten reserviertes Lächeln bis jetzt. Er brauchte die Zuneigung seines Vaters. Zumindest für den nächsten Monat.  
"Dein Koffer ist in dem Beutel da nehme ich an?" sagte James. "Ich mag übrigend die neuen Klamotten. Du siehst aus wie ein richtiger junger Zauberer. Viel ordentlicher als Jules, so viel ist sicher!"

  
"Danke," sagte Harry. "Und-- ja, der Koffer hat einen Schrumpfzauber."

  
"Großartig." James sah plötzlich bedenklich aus. Er tat sein Bestes um es zu verstecken, aber Harry hatte die Dursleys jahrelang beobachtet um bei der kleinsten Regung reagieren zu können, und James' Bestes war nicht besonders gut. "Lass uns dich nach Hause bringen, ja? Ich wette du bist gespannt darauf, deinen Bruder zu treffen."

  
_Meinen Zwillingsbruder, von dem ich bis heute morgen nichts wusste. Mein Zwillingsbruder, der anscheinend eine Art Heldentyp ist dank etwas, an das er sich nicht erinnern und das niemand erklären kann. Mein Bruder, der von Theo Nott, dem Sohn eines Todessers, als der Vorzeigesohn von Gryffindors Vorzeigepaares beschrieben wurde._

  
"Kann es kaum erwarten," sagte Harry, und sein Sarkasmus flog über James' Kopf hinweg wie die Eulen über die Winkelgasse.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started translating this chapter right after I uploaded the first one, but then life just... got in the way. I moved to a new city, started a voluntary year, got to know so many new people... For the first time I have to manage a flat all on my own whilst working 40 hours a week and I just... Didn't really think about writing this. I read the new chapters that were published, and wrote other things, but this one just sat on my laptop, three-quarters finished and not proofread until today.   
> (I don't have someone to read this over and look for mistakes so it's just me and my nonreliable 'eye for mistakes' my teachers used to praise me for in elementary school.)


End file.
